Harry Potter and the Shinigami's Stone
by imastrawberryIchigo
Summary: What if Byakuya accepted a mission to become Harry Potter and live his life? How would he take it? And with Ichigo no less. Join Byakuya as he lives the Chosen One's life, with Ichigo as Hermione by his side, and Neville completing the Golden Trio. Ichigo is just glad it isn't her this time. Fem!Ichigo, some ByaRuki. Join them on their adventure through school *shudders*.
1. Byakuya Accepts, if Grudgingly

**Hey, A new story for y'all! I decided to re-read the Harry Potter books, and figured I might as well do something constructive while I'm at it! I own nothing...**

* * *

Byakuya sighed as the Captain Commander spoke, "Will you accept this mission?"

Byakuya nodded solemnly. "It will involve being a child again, and the Spirit King knows how you were when you were younger."

Byakuya's eye involuntarily twitched, and he said, "I accept the mission, Sou-Taicho."

The old man nodded, and said, "I am sending Kurosaki Ichigo along with you, just as a precaution."

Another twitch of Byakuya's eye. "Very well. If there's nothing else?"

"Dismissed, Kuchiki-Taicho."

Byakuya made his way home, and stepped into the manor's dining room. His sister looked at him, and smiled softly, sending warmth through Byakuya as he knew they had grown closer after her execution.

He sat down at the low table next to her, "Rukia… I have been assigned a mission."

She nodded, "If I may inquire, Nii-san?"

"You know you may, Rukia."

She giggled, "So, Nii-san?"

He sighed, "It is in Britain. Avalon has requested our help with a wizard they are having problems with. It seems the man has managed to split his soul seven times, and seal the fragments in various objects. Ichigo and I will be going. It will be years before we come back, but we don't know a specific time span. I assume about 17 years."

She sighed, "Kiwotsukete(be careful), Nii-san."

He hugged her and let a small smile show, "Hai, Rukia."

Then he felt like she was going to break down. "I mean it. I lost Renji, I can't lose two of the most important men in my life."

He hugged her tighter, "You won't."

She relaxed, and Byakuya let her go, "You get to bed, Rukia. I have some paperwork to finish. It won't take long, so don't complain about my lack of sleep."

When he finished, he fell into bed, and was asleep before his head even hit the pillow. In the morning, he made his way to breakfast, and saw the two women waiting for him already. "Ohayo, Nii-san!"

"Ohayo, Byakuya-san."

He nodded, "Ohayo, Ichigo-chan, Rukia."

He sat, and they ate a silent breakfast. After, Rukia had the day off, and the other two left in two hours, so they just sat around for a while. Rukia looked at her brother, and to the floor. Byakuya noticed, and raised an eyebrow, "Hai, Rukia?"

She blushed, "S-sore wa nanimonai (I-it's nothing), Nii-san!" He frowned slightly, "Come now, sorehanandesuka (what is it)?"

Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she finally managed to speak, "I-I've always wanted to sit in someone's lap. It's childish, but all the other children I've talked to say it makes them feel safe, and growing up in Inuzuri, I never got that, so I was just wondering and-"

"You're rambling, Rukia." Ichigo cut her off, and Rukia's blush got deeper.

Byakuya pulled her to him, and set her in his lap.

She tensed, before relaxing into him, and he rested his chin on her head, "Souka… Like this, Rukia?"

He felt her nod, and she said, "Oi, Ichigo, what if the Seireitei knew Nii-san was a cuddle-bug, ne?"

Ichigo giggled and said, "That would be very amusing." Rukia giggled, and buried herself deeper into Byakuya, cuddling up to his chest.

Ichigo stood, "I need to go to Karakura Town to tell my family. Arigatou for letting me stay last night, Byakuya-san. I know I came in late."

He waved her off, "Go, Ichigo-chan."

She left, and Rukia looked up, "Nii-san."

He looked down at her and she hurriedly got off his lap, and took her place at the table, eyes downcast. Then he understood as the Head Elder burst in. He cursed himself for not noticing Tori earlier. She stood over them, and the head elder sat. She looked at the two of them and finally her eyes rested on Byakuya, "Kuchiki-sama, I need to discuss something urgently. You have turned down every marriage proposal for the two of you, and the other Elders are getting… edgy. Taikon proposed that the two of you marry, and I couldn't do anything to deter their decision."

Rukia's jaw had practically hit the floor, and Byakuya's eyes had widened. Tori sighed and said, "They didn't even ask your approval, they used division 54, section 3, in order to overrule your votes in this. They all signed the marriage contract, which made it legal…"

At this point, Byakuya's jaw dropped, and the elder sighed, "I'm sorry, Kuchiki-sama. I know you just took a long mission, so I at least convinced then to wait on expecting an heir until the mission was over."

She stood, and left. Byakuya looked at Rukia, and she looked like she was going to pass out. He slid over to her, and she leaned on his shoulder, "Daijoboka, Rukia?"

"H-Hai…"

He grabbed her hand and said, "Its okay."

She nodded, and he said, "I'm sorry to leave you like this, but if I don't leave now, I will be late."

He stood, helping her up, and she said, "There is something I've wanted to do for a while. I guess I can now…" She leaned up, and kissed Byakuya gently. He leaned down, and their lips met again. Byakuya pulled her against him, and his lips latched securely onto hers, not parting this time. She playfully nipped at his bottom lip, and his slightly chapped lips parted for her. She explored his mouth with an almost timid passion, and when it came to his turn, he plundered her mouth, and she moaned into his mouth. They parted, breathing heavily, and she said, "Wow… The SWA has always been wondering what kind of kisser you were. I guess now I can give a detailed account, just to make them jealous."

He chuckled and said, "I must go, Rukia… my wife…" He tested the waters in saying that, and left with a billowing haori and Shunpoed to the Senkaimon, where Ichigo was waiting. They left without a word, and were in the basement of Urahara Shoten, where the eccentric shopkeeper made them put bracelets on. Byakuya's was a simple pink band, edged in black, with a sakura blossom charm, and Ichigo's was black edged in red with a strawberry charm on it.

Urahara grinned, waving his fan, "The middle band is a translation band, so you can speak in our language, and it'll sound like English with a British accent. The outer band is a Reiatsu suppressor, so you don't have to consciously suppress it all the time and the charm is to make your bodies younger, and age with the Gigai you'll be in."

They left, and when they got in the Gigai, they were both newborns. They fell asleep, and

Urahara with Yoruichi took them too England, to be with their proper families.

* * *

When Byakuya woke up, he idly wondered why everything looked so much bigger, and so different. He tried to sit up, but found he could only roll onto his side. He looked at his hands, and almost screamed out. _Urahara! You goddamned bastard! You turned me into a baby! _

_**Master, it is part of the mission. You are to grow up this world. I overheard Urahara and the Were-cat talking about it.**_

Byakuya sighed, and managed to sit up, he gritted his gums together, forgetting he didn't have teeth, and winced at the pain. He laughed loudly at his own stupidity, and the door opened silently. Byakuya was just silently glad his mindset was still that of an adult, and hadn't regressed as well. "Hello Harry, my baby boy."

She picked him up, and Byakuya was about to start squirming, but realized he had never really been held by a parental figure before, his father and grandfather always working, and his mother having died in childbirth. He had been raised by the servants. Byakuya knew his father had always wanted to raise him, but simply didn't have the time, having to do the duties of the Lord and the Lady of the House, as well as run and train 6th Division.

Byakuya was suddenly _really_ glad he had Rukia to do the duties of the Lady Kuchiki, otherwise he didn't think he'd ever have been able to sleep. He looked at the woman smiling at him. Her green eyes were practically glowing in the moonlight, and Byakuya idly wondered if his Gigai had her eyes. He reached up, and touched her hair, its brightness rivaling that of Ichigo's. It amused him, and he smiled.

"Is Harry alright, Lily?"

"Yes, James. He's fine. I assume it was just him laughing."

Byakuya giggled, figuring he'd play along, with nothing else to do, and James grabbed a book off a shelf, "Well, it's late, so let's read him a story."

Lily held him in her lap, and James thought, "How about _The Tale of the Three Brothers_?"

Lily nodded, and James started, and spoke with a voice that made Byakuya immediately fall into their world, as if he was really there.

* * *

_There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. _

_And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him._

_So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand the must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother._

_Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank, and gave it to the second brother, and told him the stone would have the power to bring back the dead._

_And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was also the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility. _

_Then Death stood aside, and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts. __In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination. _

_The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible. _

_That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat. _

_And so Death took the first brother for his own._

_Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him. _

_Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her. _

_And so Death took the second brother for his own. _

_But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life."_

* * *

**Should I continue? Let me know! Review, flame, whatever, but thanks for reading, dears! Also, if the Japaneses is wrongses, BLAME GOOGLE! BWAHAHAHA I've always wanted to say that... And sorryses, I just watched The Hobbit, great movie, and nowses I occasionally talkses like Smeagle. **

**Loves for all,  
imastrawberryIchigo**


	2. Of Prodigy Babies and Goblins

**I own nothing but the plot.  
Here's chapter two, involving Byakuya's trip to Diagon Alley with Hagrid!**

* * *

Byakuya listened with rapt attention, thinking the story very interesting, and found himself sleeping, dreaming of that very tale on his dreams.  
In the morning, Byakuya cad curled into a ball, and Lily had to untangle him from his blankets. She took him downstairs, and set him in a highchair. Byakuya watched as she opened a jar of crushed carrots, but Byakuya refused to eat them. He saw his favorite yellow fruit, and reached in vain for the bananas. Lily saw this, and with much amusement, got a banana, and crushed one up for him. She ate if gleefully, and surprisingly clean for a baby, and then got him dressed, "You're coming with me, Harry. We have to go to Diagon Alley for a few Potions supplies, and then Uncle Severus is going to watch you while James and I work."

They left, and as they entered the Alley through the Floo, Byakuya looked around in awe, memorizing every detail for future use. They entered a shop, and Byakuya craned his neck, but missed the sign. They bought several ingredients, and then used the Floo again to go to Hogwarts. Byakuya was left with the Potions Master, and then McGonagall walked in and said, "Hello, Severus."

She looked at Byakuya and said, "This is Harry?"

Snape nodded, and Byakuya got the feeling the man only spoke when necessary. The woman picked him up, and he moved so he was more comfortable. He tilted his head to the side, and gazed at her curiously.

She put him in one arm and said, "I'll watch him, Severus."

"Thank you, Minerva." Harry watched as they went to the Great Hall, and he sat on Minerva's lap as she ate. The teachers were giving him curious glances, and he said in his mind, Let us see if I can at least crawl. He grabbed the edge of the table, trying to pull himself up, and McGonagall set him on it. Byakuya crawled over to the old man that looked like Yamamoto in bright robes, and sat in front of him.

Byakuya sat facing the old man, and felt something prodding at his mind's barriers. He unconsciously tightened them, and the Headmaster frowned at him. Byakuya laughed, and tugged on his beard. Minerva picked him up, apologizing, and left. They went to her office, where she took out her wand. She waved it, and one of her quills turned into a rattler. She handed it to Byakuya, and he examined it. He shook it, never having one himself. He waved his hand in the same manner Minerva had waved her wand, while focusing his power the same she did, and it turned back into a quill. The Transfiguration Mistress's eyes widened and she changed the quill into a wand look-alike. Byakuya waved his hand, and it turned into a quill… again. She waved her wand, and the quill shrunk. Byakuya did it and it got bigger again.

They had a good game going when Lily, James, and Severus walked in again. Minerva looked up, thoroughly amused and said, "Your child is a prodigy."

They were confused, and Minerva turned her chalkboard into a chair, and Byakuya waved a chubby hand, changing it back. They did it a few more times with a few other things, and then Lily grabbed Byakuya and grinned, "Harry, you're so great!"

* * *

As Byakuya grew, his magical potential grew, though he lived with his 'aunt' and 'uncle' after Lily and James were murdered. He had finally contacted Ichigo, and found her name to be Hermione Granger. Byakuya popped Noba into his mouth and hoped Ririn was okay for Ichigo. Otherwise their cover was blown. They met on top of Big Ben, and Byakuya scowled, "I'm eleven tomorrow in human years. That means I'll get my letter."

Ichigo nodded and said, "I already got mine."

They nodded, and after talking about what they would do, parted ways.

* * *

When Byakuya's letter came the next day. He hid it in his waistband, and handed Vernon the rest. "Go to your cupboard, boy!"

Byakuya left, his fingers itching to kill the fat man with Senbonzakura, and went in his cupboard. That night, he snuck out, and Shunpoed to the Leaky Cauldron. He approached the bar, and the man looked at him, "Hello, little guy!"

"I need to get into Diagon Alley, please, Tom."

"Who're you?"

Byakuya raised his bangs, and the man nodded, "Well, Mr. Potter. Hagrid there can help you get everything."

Hagrid came up to him, and Byakuya craned his neck up to see the half-giant smiling down, "Let's go, Harry! To Gringotts!" They entered the Alley, and to the wizarding bank. "Still got yer letter, Harry?" Byakuya took it out, and reread it.

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothing should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
-_The standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_  
by Miranda Goshawk  
-_A History of Magic_  
by Bathilda Bagshot  
-_Magical Theory_  
by Adalbert Waffling  
-_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_  
by Emeric Switch  
-_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_  
by Phyllida Spore  
-_Magical Drafts and Potions_  
by Arsenius Jigger  
-_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_  
By Newt Scamander  
-_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may bring an owl **OR** a cat **OR** a toad

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BRING THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

* * *

They approached Gringotts, and Byakuya read the sign on a second set of doors:

**_Enter, stranger, but take heed_**  
**_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_**  
**_For those who take, but do not earn,_**  
**_Must pay dearly in their turn._**  
**_So if you seek beneath our floors_**  
**_A treasure that was never yours,_**  
**_Thief, you have been warned, beware_**  
**_Of finding more than treasure there._**

"Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it."

Hagrid stated. A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. Byakuya was impressed, and looked at the hundred or so goblins that were sitting behind a long counter on high stools, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales, or examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of them. Hagrid put a hand on Byakuya's shoulder and made for the counter.

"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin.

"We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

"You have his key, sir?"

"Got it here somewhere…"

Said Hagrid idly, digging in his many pockets, emptying them onto the counter. Scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's ledger. The goblin wrinkled his nose in disgust, and Byakuya had to fight not to do the same. Byakuya watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals. Then Byakuya noticed something about a couple of them.

Byakuya approached the goblin, "Excuse me?"

The goblin looked at him and sneered, "I'm busy. Find another open teller."

Byakuya shook his head, "It's about the rubies. You see the one, just off to the right there?"

The goblin pointed, and Byakuya nodded. A few people and goblins had paused to watch Byakuya, and the Kuchiki heir smirked, "As you probably know, rubies are a red variety of mineral crystalline aluminum oxide. The color comes from a chromium impurity that substitutes for aluminum in the crystal structure. Can I see that?"

The goblin warily handed it over, and Byakuya continued, "As you know, ruby is much sturdier than tourmaline, a common mineral it is mistaken for. You look like you have about 20 rubies there, so, the density of a ruby is 4.00, so you should have a density of more or less, 80. The density of tourmaline is about 3.02-3.26. The density only looked to be about 75.1, which means that at least 5 are fakes. You might want to test the hardness of each ruby by scratching them on Cubic Zirconium, Topaz, or Spinel. If they scratch, it's a ruby. If it doesn't, it's a substitute."

The goblin was gob-smacked, and Byakuya handed the ruby back. He stepped back to Hagrid and said, "Sorry for stepping away for a moment. I just want Gringotts to be running at full efficiency."

The goblin nodded, and Hagrid cleared his throat, holding up a key, "Got it."

The goblin looked at it closely, "That seems to be in order."

"An' I've got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing his chest out, "it's about You-Know-What in vault 713."

The goblin read the letter carefully, "Very well. I will have someone escort you down to the vaults. Griphook!"

Another goblin walked up as Hagrid stashed the moldy biscuits back in his coat. Byakuya's eyes narrowed, "What's in vault 713?"

"Can't tell yeh that. Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusting me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."

Griphook held the door open, but before they went in, Byakuya had a thought, "Griphook, are you able to perform an Inheritance Test?"

The goblin nodded, and instead led them through another door to a dimly lit back office. Griphook sat at a desk and said, "We'll need a bit of your blood for this, Mr. Potter."

Byakuya held out a hand, but said, "Hagrid, would you mind waiting outside? You have your secret business, I have mine."

The half-giant looked conflicted, but left anyway. Byakuya held out his hand, and Byakuya spoke quietly, "Griphook, I am requesting you be a sort of… personal banker for me."

"Why is that, Mr. Po-"

"Kuchiki."

Griphook blinked, "Kuchiki?"

Byakuya nodded, "My name is Byakuya Kuchiki. I am a Shinigami on a mission to send Voldemort to Hell."

Griphook took a drop of blood, and it dripped onto a piece of parchment, which absorbed the blood, and words starting forming,

**_Byakuya Sojun Kuchiki_**  
**_Head of the House of Kuchiki_**  
**_Scion of the Family of Flamel_**  
**_Head of the House of Gryffindor_**  
**_Scion of the Noble Family of Perevell_**  
**_Scion of the Oldest and Noblest House of Black_**  
**_Head of the Family of Slytherin (through magical conquest)_**

The goblin looked at Byakuya and said, "Master Kuchiki, do you claim these titles?"

Byakuya nodded, and the goblin said, "Well, now that that is out of the way, let us proceed to the vaults… Mr. Potter."

Byakuya nodded his approval and they left. Griphook led them through the door they were at before, and through a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. They walked down the steep slope where there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled, and a car came hurtling towards them.

They climbed in and starting hurtling through a maze of twisting passages. Byakuya didn't even bother trying to memorize the turns. Byakuya smiled against the wind through his hair and he asked curiously, "Does it go any faster?"

Hagrid looked at him like he was insane, and Griphook chuckled and said, "I'm sorry Mr. Potter, one speed."

Byakuya mock-pouted, they delved further yet into the maze, and Byakuya saw a burst of fire, and figured they had a dragon guarding the vaults. Byakuya noticed Hagrid getting steadily greener, so both were glad when the cart stopped. Hagrid rushed to get out, and leaned against the wall to stop his trembling knees.  
Griphook unlocked the door, and a lot of green smoke billowed out. As it cleared, Byakuya raised an eyebrow at the amount of gold. Hagrid smiled at Byakuya, "All yours."

Byakuya scoffed, "Yes, I never would have guessed, Hagrid!"

Byakuya stepped in, and pulled out a small pocket bag, about the size of his fist. Hagrid was confused, and Byakuya rolled his eyes, "Expansion Charm, Hagrid."

Byakuya shoved some golden Galleons, then some silver Sickles, and some bronze Knuts. Hagrid smiled, "Do you know the conversions?"

Byakuya nodded, "Seventeen Sickles to a Galleon and 29 Knuts to a Sickle."

Hagrid nodded, and Byakuya shoved a decent amount of each coin into the little bag. When he was done, they got back into the cart, and Hagrid said, "Vault 713 now, please."

They were going yet deeper and gathering speed. The air grew steadily colder, and Byakuya unconsciously cast a warming charm. Hagrid looked at Griphook, who pointed to Byakuya as the pre-teen looked outside the cart as they rounded tight corners. They went rattling into an underground ravine, and Byakuya leaned over the side slightly, and they stopped, prompting Byakuya to get out again. The black-haired Shinigami gazed at vault 713 oddly. It had no keyhole. "Stand back."

Griphook spoke importantly, and with one of his long, bony fingers, and the door simply melted away. "If anyone else but a Gringotts Goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there."

"How often do you check to see if anyone is in there?" Byakuya inquired.

"About once every ten years." Griphook spoke with a particularly nasty smile.

Hagrid picked up a grubby little package wrapped in brown paper on the floor, and as Hagrid went to tuck it into his pocket, Byakuya stuck his hand out, and the package flew into his hand. He just examined the package, and when Hagrid tried to grab it, Byakuya smirked, "This is mine."

Hagrid frowned, "Mr. Potter is right. He is the scion to the Flamel family."

Byakuya pocketed the package and said, "Don't worry; I'll get it where it needs to go."

It had yet to be determined if that place is in Dumbledore's hands yet… Senbonzakura smirked in his Inner World, and they went back in the cart.

* * *

**So? I will be expanding on him being the scion of the Flamel family. There is a reason, people! Thank you all for reading, please review and such!**

**With lots o' love,  
imastrawberryIchigo**


	3. The Mini Marauders of the Shoten

**I own nothing. This is an omake of sorts to let you all know of what's happening in Japan with our duo from the Golden Trio. To be clear, these two are the REAL Hermione and Harry, not Byakuya and Ichigo.**

* * *

Two eleven year olds, a boy and a girl, woke up from their respective futons, and sat up, "Want to go see if we can prank Geta-Boushi, Mione-chan?"

She grinned like Cheshire Cat, and nodded, "Of course, Harry-kun!"

They snuck through the Shoten, and met up with Jinta and Ururu who agreed t help. With a handshake they became partners in crime as they superglued the snoring scientist's door shut, and Hermione used a sticking charm for extra effect. Jinta meticulously placed plastic wrap on the door frame so no one could see it, and Tessai walked down their corridor. Harry and Hermione got Kido ready, but the man raised a single hand, murmuring an incantation so the plastic wrap turned invisible. They silently cheered and made for the lab. They filled all the empty test tubes with Yoruichi's milk, knowing the Were-cat was with Byakuya and Ichigo, but somehow knew if anyone touched her milk.

When they were done, they all relaxed in the poll in the underground training room, and listened to the cacophony of sounds that erupted when Kisuke woke up. There was a deep voice that boomed through the training room, followed by a high-pitched, girlish scream, and they figured Yoruichi had gotten to the eccentric man.

Later that day, the two decided to spar. they stood twenty feet apart, and Harry made the first move, "Byakurai!" Hermione Shunpoed out of the way and shouted, "Shakkaho!" Harry doe out of the way, but it singed his arm. He Shunpoed behind the witch and said, "Aguimente!" A jet of water crashed down on Hermione, soaking her. It didn't do anything, merely annoyed her. She dried herself with a simple charm and said, "Petrificus Totalus!" Harry threw up a shield a bit too late, and he crashed to the floor in a mini dust cloud.

Hermione walked away, while Harry struggled internally, cursing himself for letting her win. He was up an hour later, and saw Kisuke cowering in a corner, covered in several questionable substances and cat scratches. His hat looked as if it took the brunt of it, and he cradled it as if it were his sickly child.

The two wizards celebrated by going to Soul Society and visiting with Jushiro, who smiled and listened to their account. Since the two had started visiting him, his health had been significantly better, and hadn't had to go to Retsu in months, much to Rukia's happiness. Said Lieutenant walked in and heard about half of what they said. She smiled and ruffled Harry's hair, making him slap her hand away. "Do you want to stay at the Kuchiki manor for a few days until he gets over it?"

They nodded with grins, and she laughed at their relieved looks. This had become habit for the past few years: they prank Urahara to Hell and back, then run away to Soul Society, and stay either with Jushiro or in the Kuchiki manor with Rukia, as she claimed they brightened up the drab place. She treated them as if they were her own children, and she had been requested by the Sou-Taicho when they were babies to raise them away from the insanity of Urahara Shoten.

They thought of eth 13th Division officers as their surrogate parents, and it gave both great happiness. "Actually, I promised Jushiro-kun I would stay with him and Shunsui and make them my famous dango!"

Hermione said and Rukia chuckled, "Okay, have fun!"

* * *

**Just a look into what Harry and Hermione are up to in Japan. They are being raised by the Shoten crew, along with Jushiro, Shunsui, Rukia, Unohana, and occasionally even Yamamoto as they learn Shinigami skills along with studying wizarding skills. Harry will have something extra de to his scar, but I ain't tellin quite yet! I will hae one of these omake about every two or three chapters, so PM or review if you have any ideas for them!**


	4. Of Prissy Blondes & Byakuya's Sneakiness

_**I own nothing, duh. **_** I would like to first, and foremost, thank all of you who have stayed with me, and all the wonderful reviews you leave. I'm SO sorry this took so long. I hope to update again soon, but for sure it won't be another two months! :( **

* * *

The two blinked against the sunlight as they exited Gringotts, and Hagrid grunted, "Might as well get yer uniform."

Nodding towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts."

Byakuya noticed his slightly queasy look, and waved the half-giant off, heading towards Madam Malkin's.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. She turned to him from the other boy she had been pinning, "Hogwarts, dear?"

Byakuya nodded, and was placed on a stool.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands." Said the boy with a pointed face. He had a bored look not unlike Byakuya's, though Byakuya's had a better look of refinement about it.

His voice drawled like Byakuya's as well, "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at the new racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Byakuya inwardly sneered at the boy, reminded strongly of Dudley. "Have you got your own broom?" The boy continued.

"No." Byakuya spoke, sounding just as bored, if not more so than the boy.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

Byakuya half-shrugged, "A little. Never caught my interest. I have been told if I applied myself I could be amazing, but I do not mind either way."

He hadn't, but he was Kuchiki Byakuya, he could do anything. "Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

Byakuya shook his head, "I have a fair shot at any house. It depends on how I feel that day."

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been-imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Byakuya decided to humor the obviously Pure-blooded boy, "I would not leave. I would merely request a re-Sort. I would not miss the chance to learn magic."

The boy nodded at his logic, and suddenly burst out laughing, "I say, look at that man!"

Nodding to the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Byakuya and pointing at two large ice creams to show couldn't come in. "That is Hagrid. He works at Hogwarts."

Byakuya said, and frowned slightly at the boy's response, "Oh, I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

Byakuya held back a sigh, "He's the gamekeeper."

Byakuya liked the boy less. Even nobles in the Seireitei weren't this arrogant… Omaeda Marechiyo excluded. "Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage-lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

Byakuya spoke in a cold and reprimanding tone, "He may get drunk, but everyone does. He does not set fire to his bed, and he is one of the smartest half-giants I have had the pleasure to acquaint myself with."

"You truly think that?" Sneered the boy, "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead." Byakuya spoke with a cold tone that made Toshiro's Bankai seem like the tropics.

"Oh, sorry." Said the boy, not sincere at all. Byakuya was a second away from releasing his own Bankai on this blonde.

"But they were our kind, weren't they?"

"They were."

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same; they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they got their letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your name, anyway?"

"Before I answer, have you even paused to consider that you only think yourself better because of incest that makes you all think your blood 'purer' than others' blood. Newsflash: blood is blood. Nothing makes it different other than what species you are. Maybe some of them hadn't ever heard of Hogwarts. But that is why they are going to Hogwarts. Is. To. Learn. You would benefit from learning some basic manners, Mr. Malfoy."

Byakuya had taken a guess from the boy's attitude and hair what family he was in, and it seemed he had guessed right. "To answer your previous question, I am Harry Potter."

Madam Malkin finished with the two on them, and Byakuya nodded, "May I get these sizes in pure silk. I require four sets of silk, and three of pure cotton. They are the only two fabrics I can wear. I am also requesting a cloak of your thickest material, and a thinner cloak that is waterproof. The thicker one white, the thinner black."

She nodded and waved her wand. The order was written, and Byakuya paid. He noticed the blonde was frozen, a stricken expression on his face and said, "You might think next time you go and blindly insult those around you. You might just lose yourself a valuable political ally, Mr. Malfoy."

He saw Madam Malkin smiling and silently applauding him from behind the Pureblood, and Byakuya left, his imaginary haori billowing behind him. Hagrid handed him an ice cream that was just starting to melt, and he said, "What was that?"

"Nothing. Just an arrogant Pureblood that needed to get off his high horse and acknowledge others beside himself."

They stopped to but parchment and quills. Byakuya had a thought as he found a bottle of ink that changed colors as you wrote, and bought it for his new wife. When they left they left the shop Hagrid was curious, "What did the he have ter say?"

"We discussed Houses, mostly." Byakuya told the small lie, not wanting to insult the gentle half-giant, and Hagrid nodded.

"You-Know-Who was from Slytherin. There's not a single with or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." Byakuya thought for a second, disliking all the prejudice in the wizarding world already.

"Not quite true. Gellert Grindelwald was from Durmstrang."

Hagrid huffed heavily, "Specifics, Harry."

They approached another store, Flourish and Blotts, and Byakuya remembered Lily bringing him here on several occasions. They bought the necessary books, and a few extras, some of which were purchased behind Hagrid's back. He bought a few upper-level books that were in Japanese, and a few on being a Rune Mage. He found it quite easy to translate the Runes, and he was pleased. He considered starting a library in his room of magical books, and smirked to himself.

They bought a cauldron, and a very nice set of scales, and a collapsible brass telescope. They visited the Apothecary, and again, Byakuya bought a few more things behind Hagrid's back. They were in a bit of a rush to leave, as it smelled of bad eggs and rotted cabbage. Barrels of slimy things stood on the floor, jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls. Bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients is when Byakuya gathered the things he secretly bought.

Outside the shop, Hagrid looked at Byakuya's list, "Just yer wand left-of yeah, I still haven't gotten yeh a birthday present."

Twenty minutes later, the two found themselves in front of Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Byakuya was attracted to a beautiful snowy owl that reminded him of Rukia's Zanpakuto. She had her head tucked under her wing, fast asleep, and Hagrid bought it for him. Byakuya thanked him, but the half-giant had simply smiled, "Don' mention it. Just Ollivanders left now."

It was a narrow and shabby shop. Peeling gold letters over the door read: Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since: 382 B.C.

A tinkling bell rang in the depths of the shop as they entered, and there was a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on. Byakuya was unsure if it would hold his weight, but it wasn't his problem if the chair gave way.

"Good afternoon." Came a soft voice. Byakuya simply sighed at the man's sad attempt to surprise them, but Hagrid jumped about a foot high in surprise anyway, causing the chair to creak ominously. An old man was standing before them now, his wide, pale blue eyes shining like full moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello." Byakuya spoke with his own bored drawl.

"Ah, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon, Harry Potter."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, as it wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It only seems yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Byakuya pulled a wand out of his waistband that had been hidden under his shirt. "This is hers."

The old man examined it slowly.

"Still in very good shape, Mr. Potter. Your father on the other hand," he said, handing the wand back, "favored a mahogany wand, eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration."

Ollivander had come so close, that the two were almost nose to nose. Byakuya could see his reflection in the man's eyes.

He touched Harry's scar, "I'm sorry I sold the wand that did it."

He spoke softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… Well if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do-"

Byakuya cut him off, pushing the bony finger away from his forehead and said, "There was no possible way for you to know, Mr. Ollivander. What is done is done. I do not hate you for something you couldn't have known. Let bygones be bygones, and let us find me a wand, yes?"

Ollivander smiled, "You are wise for your young age, Mr. Potter. Very bright, very bright. You will do good with your wand."

The man stepped out of Byakuya's personal bubble much to the latter's relief. "Which is your wand arm?"

Byakuya offered a half-shrug, "I am perfectly ambidextrous. But, I suppose my right arm."

"Hold out your arm." Ollivander measured his arm from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and around his head.

As the tape measured him, Ollivander himself flitted from shelf to shelf. He grabbed a wand, and approached Byakuya, "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one."

Byakuya waved it, and the chair under Hagrid finally collapsed as an invisible force hit it. Ollivander frowned, and went back to flitting the shelves. This was repeated for ten times as Byakuya blew out the front window, made Hagrid shrink to a normal size, and made Ollivander's hair, or what was left of it, fall out, among other things like making the wands fly off their shelves. Finally Ollivander gave him another wand hesitantly, and he said, "No one has given me this much trouble before!"

Byakuya waved it, liking its feeling in his hand, and the scent of cherry blossoms just blooming filled the air, and the air around Byakuya was tinged with a pinkish-whitish color, not unlike his Reiryoku.

"Cherry blossom wood, twelve inches, with a unique dual core of Thestral and unicorn hair. Very good for any sort of magic. I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. After all…He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things-terrible, yes, but great."

As they went to leave, a wand flew off the shelf, and Byakuya caught it with practiced reflexes. Ollivander started, "It… appears this wand chooses you as well. 11 inches, holly, with a phoenix feather core… curiouser curiouser… Take it, take it my boy!" They paid fourteen gold Galleons and left.

The afternoon sun was low in the sky as Byakuya and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Neither spoke as they walked down the road. Byakuya noticed the gawking and staring people, but ignored them all with practiced ease. Byakuya held his snowy owl in his lap, still asleep, and they boarded the Underground. Byakuya glared at the people gawking at them now, being thoroughly annoyed, and they went up another escalator, out into Paddington station.

"We got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves." Hagrid spoke. He bought Byakuya a hamburger, and they sat to eat them. After, Hagrid helped him on to the train that would take him back to the Dursley's, and handed him an envelope.

"Yer ticket fer Hogwarts." He said.

"First o' September-King's Cross- it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me… See yeh soon, Harry."

* * *

**Well, there y'all are! How did you like Byakuya's inner dialogue, was it okay? Leave a review please! They seriously motivate me!**

**Till next time,  
imastrawberryIchigo**


	5. Draco Went There

**Not gonna say it anymore... I don't own anything... this is the last time. Here you all are, dearies. We can say happy birthday to Cirucci Sanderwicci in the Bleach world today!**

* * *

Byakuya was enjoying the last month at the Dursleys. Dudley was afraid of him and wouldn't stay in the same room, while Petunia and Vernon didn't shut him in his closet, or shout at him-in fact, they didn't even speak to him, which pleased Byakuya immensely. Half terrified, half furious, they acted as though he wasn't even there.

Byakuya mostly kept to his room, reading ahead on the material, and bonding with Yuki, as he dubbed his snowy owl. Him and Ichigo practiced sending letters to each other, and he taught Yuki how to get into the Seireitei, and had her deliver the multi-colored ink to Rukia, who was overjoyed with it. He had to badger the owl not to leave dead mice in his room, and after a few well placed glares, and a word or two she got the message, 'mice stay outside'. He packed on the last day of August, and went to talk to his aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station. "Vernon."

A grunt to show he was listening. "Tomorrow I need to get to King's Cross tomorrow to go to Hogwarts."

Vernon grunted again. "I'll be riding with a Muggle-born friend of mine to the station."

Another grunt. He turned to leave when the fat man actually spoke, "Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"

Byakuya simply raised an eyebrow in response.

"Where is this school anyway?"

Byakuya internally sighed, "In the Scotland countryside. Wards and charms prevent it from actually being pinpointed. All I have to do is take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock."

"Platform what?"

"Nine and three-quarters."

"Don't talk rubbish," said Vernon gruffly, "there is no such platform."

"It is printed on my ticket that way."

"Barking, howling mad, the lot of them. You'll see. Just you wait."

* * *

Byakuya woke up at five the next morning and pulled on some fresh jeans and a fitted shirt, having bought himself some clothes a while back, or altering and fixing the ones he had been given to fit him.

Two hours later, Ichigo, or Hermione Granger, pulled up with her family, and they were off. They reached the station at half past ten. They both piled into the station with their things, and as they got to the platforms Byakuya spoke dryly, "(I suppose they did not bother to put in the report how we were supposed to actually get on the platform?)"

Ichigo shook her head, "(Iie, they didn't.)"

They stood, both getting increasingly frustrated, and Ichigo swore loudly in Japanese, "(How the hell are we supposed to get on the train?)"

Byakuya simply shrugged. At that moment, a group passed behind them and the two caught a bit of what the woman said, "-packed with Muggles, of course-"

The two Shinigami took that as their cue, and tailed the group. It was a plump woman talking to four boys; all with hair that was a vibrant red, but less so than Ichigo's own waist-length hair. Of course, now it was shoulder length, brunette, and looked like it was a rat's nest. "Excuse me."

Byakuya spoke in his usual bored drawl, but just loud enough to capture the woman's attention. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."

She pointed to her youngest son.

"Yes, the thing is, we were not informed on how to…" He trailed off, gesturing vaguely.

"Not to worry," she smiled, "all you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared, or you'll crash into it. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

The two Japanese shared a look that clearly said 'what the hell, we've been through worse'. They went through, and came out on the other side to a scarlet steam engine by a platform packed with people. The sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. The two approached, and boarded the train, electing unanimously an empty compartment towards the back, and they both easily lifted their trunks onto the luggage rack above, and Byakuya looked at Ichigo, "You got a cat?"

Ichigo nodded, "Its Yoruichi."

Byakuya sighed silently, nodded, and said black cat/Shinigami strutted out of her cat carrier.

She left, and Ichigo stretched, "I'm going to patrol for any threats, or just anything interesting."

She popped in a Gikongan, and Byakuya watched her Shunpo out into the corridor, and easily evading students. The Mod-soul watched her go as well, and then said, "Hello, Kuchiki-Taicho."

Byakuya nodded, "Hello, Ririn. You know how to act and such?" She nodded. The door slid open, and the youngest red-headed boy came in.

"Hey. Anyone sitting there?"

He pointed to a spot next to Harry, "Everywhere else is full."

Byakuya fought not to narrow his eyes. He knew that wasn't true. This was a magical train, how the _HELL_ could it be full? But Byakuya decided to humor him, giving the noble time to figure the boy out. He shook his head and shuffled over. Harry's attention shifted out the window, and focused on two approaching Reiatsu. "Hey, ikle Ronniekins!"

The twins…

"Listen we're going to the middle of the train, Lee Jordan's got a tarantula down there."

"Right." Ron mumbled, and Byakuya could tell from his tone, which shook slightly, and from his sudden tenseness, that he was afraid of spiders. Filing that away for future use, the twins left, and Ron's attention moved to him, completely ignoring Ririn.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" No...

"Yes."

"Oh- well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron.

"And have you really got-you know…" Oh, dear gods he did NOT just ask the most stereotypical question…Ron pointed at Harry's forehead, and said person repressed the urge to scream in frustration. He lifted his bangs. Ron stared. Ririn looked ready to punch the boy, and left.

"So that's where You-Know-Who-"

"Yes," Stated Harry exasperatedly, "but I cannot remember it."

He could, but he wasn't about to tell the overeager boy that.

"Nothing?" Replied Ron eagerly.

"Well… I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

"Wow." Ron said. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he suddenly realized what he was doing, finally… his attention turned to the corridor.

"I heard you went to live with Muggles."

Ron started again eagerly, "What are they like?"

He spoke as if he were inquiring about an exotic bird. It sickened Byakuya, really. "My… family… was horrible. I wish I had grown up with wizards."

"Trust me, having five brothers isn't my idea of a good time, mate. I have to live up to everybody's expectations. Bill was Head Boy, Charlie was Quidditch captain. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot but get good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny."

The boy still ranted… "You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

Ron reached inside his coat, and pulled out a fat grey rat, which was asleep. Byakuya felt a sense of revulsion, and a dark aura off the rat, and could tell it was really a man. He fought the urge to kill it then and there. "His name's Scabbers and he's useless. He hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made prefect, but they couldn't aff- I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Byakuya felt a small sense of pity for the boy and said, "Sode no Shirayuki. Yuki for short."

The boy seemed confused, but the owl hopped out of her cage, and Ron stared. Yuki settled on the seat next to Harry, and he handed her a small pouch of coins. She grabbed them and Harry scribbled a quick note. "Go, girl."

Yuki flew off, and Ron was confused, but didn't ask.

"Until Hagrid told me what I was, I didn't know anything about being a wizard."

_A blatant lie, but necessary_. Byakuya thought.

"Or about Voldemort-" Ron gasped quite loudly.

"What?" Harry snapped.

"You said You-Know-Who's name!" Said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed.

Harry scoffed, "Fear is only a name, so why fear a name of someone who's dead?"

_ He's not dead, but they don't know that yet…_

"I'd have thought you, of all people-"

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name."

* * *

Harry looked at the passing countryside, and about half past twelve a great clattering was heard, and a smiling, dimpled woman slid open their door, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Harry looked over the selection, while Ron murmured something along the lines of sandwiches as his ears went pink. Byakuya scanned the cart. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pastries, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and others. Byakuya bought some of everything for Ron, not particularly liking sweets himself, and not knowing what the boy liked, but figuring he was the kind to like everything. He dumped everything on the seat next to Ron after paying the eleven Sickles, and seven Knuts. The boy dug in, grinning, and said, "Aren't you going to have any?"

"I do not like sweets." Ron stared for a moment before going back to his pile.

"I will eat those?"

Harry offered, and Ron eagerly traded, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

Harry bit into a sandwich, not impressed, but too hungry to complain. Ron opened up a Chocolate Frog, and gave the card to Harry, "You can have it, I have a hundred of him."

**Albus Dumbledore  
****Currently Headmaster of Hogwarts**

**Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times,  
****Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the  
****dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the  
****twelve uses of dragon's blood, and for his work on alchemy  
****with his partner, Nicholas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore  
****enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.**

Harry unconsciously fingered the stone in his pocket as he read the part about Nicholas Flamel, and he watched the moving picture of Dumbledore disappear, and Ron spoke again, "I got Morgana again and I've got about six of her… Do you want it? You can start collecting."

Ron soon started tossing cards at Harry, who found the information interesting… what he didn't already know, that is. Soon he had Dumbledore, Morgana, Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin. He was looking at the druidess Cliodna, and watched Ron tear open a bag of the Every Flavor Beans. Ron ate a few, and Harry was entertained watching him smile as he ate good ones, and almost choke on the ones that weren't. The door opened, Ichigo back in her Gigai, and a boy stuck their heads in. Byakuya shot her a grateful look, and she sighed for effect, "Have either of you seen a toad? This boy's lost one."

Both of them shook their heads, and she shrugged, "I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Neville Longbottom." Harry gestured for them to come in and sit, Hermione next to Harry, and Neville next to Ron.

"Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet. Somebody tried to rob a high security vault."

They all stared at Ron, who continued, "They haven't caught whoever did it, but they didn't take anything."

They were silent for a moment, before Ron started blabbing again, "What's your favorite Quidditch teams?"

Harry just said the first one that came to mind, "I have heard about the Hollywood Harpies. I guess that they are."

Hermione nodded in agreement, "I don't care for Quidditch too much, but I guess the same."

Ron started blabbing on about Quidditch, and as the sun started set, Hermione and Neville left, and Harry opened the window for Yuki. She was followed by another owl, which landed next to Yuki. It was a barn owl, and Ron said, "Hey, who's owl is that?"

"Yours. I instructed Yuki to go with a letter and buy a barn owl."

Byakuya drawled, and Ron's face lit up, "Really?!"

Byakuya simply nodded, and Ron said, "I'm going to send a letter to my mum!"

He scribbled a fast letter, and instructed the owl where to go, "I'm going to call you… Hedwig."

Ron stated as the owl flew away, and they chatted some more.

* * *

After a while, Hermione and Neville left, and the compartment door opened again. "I heard Harry Potter is in here."

The door slid open yet again to reveal the boy from the shop. The boy sneered at Harry, and Harry was inclined to do it likewise, so he did. "Draco Malfoy."

The boy stated, and Ron tried to hide a snigger. "Think my name's funny, do you? My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He sneered again, "This is Crabbe and Goyle. You'll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you."

He held out his had to Byakuya, who went into cold, stoic Taicho-mode. "Did my rant not make it through your thick, Pure-blood skull? Does this sound familiar: 'Before I answer, have you ever paused to consider that you only think yourself better because of incest that makes you all think your blood 'purer' than others' blood. Newsflash: blood is blood. Nothing makes it different other than what species you are.'"

The boy paled, and Byakuya continued. His tone hadn't changed from a bored drawl, but its iciness scared all four others.

Draco paled, and Byakuya continued, his tone seemingly cooling the very air, "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thank you."

The boy finally retracted his hand, and Draco spoke, "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Both Harry and Ron stood. "Say that again."

Ron threatened. "Oh, you're going to fight us now, are you?"

Malfoy sneered, and Byakuya finally snapped, "Not unless you get out now. Also, politer is not even a word. I would think a Pure-blood would have better grammar." Draco scoffed, ignoring his last comment. "But we don't feel like leaving, do we boys? We've eaten all our food, and it seems you still have some."

Goyle stepped forward, but before he even got a step, Byakuya had lashed out and kicked the fat boy in the face. Goyle stumbled back against the opposite wall, and Byakuya swore he felt the train sway with his weight.

"Are you going to leave now?" Drawled Byakuya, his hands in his pockets.

"Lucky shot!" Crabbe shouted, and charged. Byakuya planted his foot in Crabbe's face, and stomped the boy's face into the floor, modeling after Ichigo and Isshin, and grinned sadistically after he heard the crunch of the boy's nose breaking.

Byakuya picked up Malfoy, and slammed him against the wall of the compartment, "Are you going to leave? Because I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, and you and your boyfriends are quickly falling into the category of 'juvenile delinquents' if those two know what those two words mean. They are more than two syllables after all."

All three left in a hurry, Goyle limping on his left leg, his right almost broken, Crabbe clutching his broken nose, and Malfoy about to piss his pants.

Ron clapped his back, laughing and said, "That was AWESOME, mate!"

They arrived, but after the boys had changed, and Harry into his cotton robes, not wanting to stand out. Harry slid on the lighter cloak that was black, and they exited the train.

* * *

**Well, there ya have it. I think this one is a tich bit longer than the other chapters. And I say, NO reviews on the last chapter? I'm beginning to think y'all don't love me anymore... No reviews=no story... *hint, hint***


	6. The Boring Sorting

**Two updates so soon! I just wanted to get past the sorting, basically. The next chapter should mark the about-halfway mark in this book. I need ideas for the Omake chapters where we look into Hermione and Harry's lives in Japan, please, please, ideas! The tale at the beginning is The Fountain of Fair Fourtune._ Sorry for this, I noticed some mistakes with bolding and italics and such with thoughts, and felt I had to fix it!_**

* * *

_High on a hill in an enchanted garden, enclosed by tall walls and protected by strong magic, flowed the Fountain of Fair Fortune._

_Once a year, between the hours of sunrise and sunset on the longest day, a single unfortunate was given the chance to fight their way to the Fountain, bathe in its waters and receive Fair Fortune for evermore. On the appointed day, hundreds of people traveled from all over the kingdom to reach the garden walls before dawn. Male and female, rich and poor, young and old, of magical means and without, they gathered in the darkness, each hoping that they would be the one to gain entrance to the garden._

_Three witches, each with her burden of woe, met on the outskirts of the crowd, and told one another their sorrows as they waited for sunrise. The first, by name Asha, was sick of a malady no Healer could cure. She hoped that the Fountain would banish her symptoms and grant her a long and happy life. The second, by name Altheda, had been robbed of her home, her gold and her wand by an evil sorcerer. She hoped that the Fountain might relieve her of powerlessness and poverty. The third, by name Amata, had been deserted by a man whom she loved dearly, and she thought her heart would never mend. She hoped that the Fountain would relieve her of her grief and longing._

_Pitying each other, the three women agreed that, should the chance befall them, they would unite and try to reach the Fountain together. The sky was rent with the first ray of sun, and a chink in the wall opened. The crowd surged forward, each of them shrieking their claim for the Fountain's benison. Creepers from the garden beyond snaked through the pressing mass, and twisted themselves around the first witch, Asha. She grasped the wrist of the second witch, Altheda, who seized tight upon the robes of the third witch, Amata. And Amata became caught upon the armor of a dismal-looking knight who was seated on a bone-thin horse. The creepers tugged the three witches through the chink in the wall, and the knight was dragged off his steed after them._

_The furious screams of the disappointed throng rose upon the morning air, then fell silent as the garden walls sealed once more. Asha and Altheda were angry with Amata, who had accidentally brought along the knight._

_"Only one can bathe in the Fountain! It will be hard enough to decide which of us it will be, without adding another!" Now, Sir Luckless, as the knight was known in the land outside the walls, observed that these were witches, and, having no magic, nor any great skill at jousting or dueling with swords, nor anything that distinguished the non-magical man, was sure that he had no hope of beating the three women to the Fountain. He therefore declared his intention of withdrawing outside the walls again. At this, Amata became angry too._

_"Faint heart!" she chided him. "Draw your sword, Knight, and help us reach our goal!" And so the three witches and the forlorn knight ventured forth into the enchanted garden, where rare herbs, fruit and flowers grew in abundance on either side of the sunlit paths. They met no obstacle until they reached the foot of the hill on which the Fountain stood. There, however, wrapped around the base of the hill, was a monstrous white Worm, bloated and blind. At their approach, it turned a foul face upon them, and uttered the following words:_

_"Pay me the proof of your pain."_

_Sir Luckless drew his sword and attempted to kill the beast, but his blade snapped. Then Altheda cast rocks at the Worm, while Asha and Amata essayed every spell that might subdue or entrance it, but the power of their wands was no more effective than their friend's stone, or the knight's steel: the Worm would not let them pass. The sun rose higher and higher in the sky, and Asha, despairing, began to weep. Then the great Worm placed its face upon hers and drank the tears from her cheeks. Its thirst assuaged, the Worm slithered aside, and vanished into a hole in the ground. Rejoicing at the Worm's disappearance, the three witches and the knight began to climb the hill, sure that they would reach the Fountain before noon. Halfway up the steep slope, however, they came across words cut into the ground before them._

_Pay me the fruit of your labours._

_Sir Luckless took out his only coin, and placed it upon the grassy hillside, but it rolled away and was lost. The three witches and the knight continued to climb, but though they walked for hours more, they advanced not a step; the summit came no nearer, and still the inscription lay in the earth before them. All were discouraged as the sun rose over their heads and began to sink towards the far horizon, but Altheda walked faster and harder than any of them, and exhorted the others to follow her example, though she moved no further up the enchanted hill._

_"Courage, friends, and do not yield!" she cried, wiping the sweat from her brow. As the drops fell glittering on to the earth, the inscription blocking their path vanished, and they found that they were able to move upwards once more. Delighted by the removal of this second obstacle, they hurried towards the summit as fast as they could, until at last they glimpsed the Fountain, glittering like crystal in a bower of flowers and trees. Before they could reach it, however, they came to a stream that ran round the hilltop, barring their way. In the depths of the clear water lay a smooth stone bearing the words:_

_Pay me the treasure of your past._

_Sir Luckless attempted to float across the stream on his shield, but it sank. The three witches pulled him from the water, then tried to leap the brook themselves, but it would not let them cross, and all the while the sun was sinking lower in the sky. So they fell to pondering the meaning of the stone's message, and Amata was the first to understand. Taking her wand, she drew from her mind all the memories of happy times she had spent with her vanished lover, and dropped them into the rushing waters._

_The stream swept them away, and stepping stones appeared, and the three witches and the knight were able to pass at last on to the summit of the hill. The Fountain shimmered before them, set midst herbs and flowers rarer and more beautiful than any they had yet seen. The sky burned ruby, and it was time to decide which of them would bathe. Before they could make their decision, however, frail Asha fell to the ground. Exhausted by their struggle to the summit, she was close to death. Her three friends would have carried her to the Fountain, but Asha was in mortal agony and begged them not to touch her._

_Then Altheda hastened to pick all those herbs she thought most hopeful, and mixed them in Sir Luckless's gourd of water, and poured the potion into Asha's mouth. At once, Asha was able to stand. What was more, all symptoms of her dread malady had vanished._

_"I am cured!" she cried. "I have no need of the Fountain let Altheda bathe!" But Altheda was busy collecting more herbs in her apron._

_"If I can cure this disease, I shall earn gold aplenty! Let Amata bathe!" Sir Luckless bowed, and gestured Amata towards the Fountain, but she shook her head. The stream had washed away all regret for her lover, and she saw now that he had been cruel and faithless, and that it was happiness enough to be rid of him._

_"Good sir, you must bathe, as a reward for all your chivalry!" she told Sir Luckless. So the knight clanked forth in the last rays of the setting sun, and bathed in the Fountain of Fair Fortune, astonished that he was the chosen one of hundreds and giddy with his incredible luck._

_As the sun fell below the horizon, Sir Luckless emerged from the waters with the glory of his triumph upon him, and flung himself in his rusted armor at the feet of Amata, who was the kindest and most beautiful woman he had ever beheld. Flushed with success, he begged for her hand and her heart, and Amata, no less delighted, realized that she had found a man worthy of them._

_The three witches and the knight set off down the hill together, arm in arm, and all four led long and happy lives, and none of them ever knew or suspected that the Fountain's waters carried no enchantment at all._

* * *

Ron crammed his pockets with the remaining sweets as they got off the Hogwarts Express. People pushed their way towards the door and out onto a tiny, dark platform. Harry saw Ron shiver in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Byakuya heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Are ya there, Harry?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It amused Byakuya that these children couldn't walk without falling on their faces. He was receiving glares from others as he walked with his hands in his pockets down the slope. Byakuya could tell there were dense forests on either side of them. No one spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

Then there was a loud collective "Ooooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with any turrets and towers. Byakuya looked at it and thought,_ I do not care much for this... Medieval architecture. I much prefer the traditional Japanese buildings of the Kuchiki manor. I wonder how Rukia is faring? Senbonzakura?_

_**Master, I am sure Rukia is doing just fine. She's a strong independent woman. You know that.**_

_I cannot help but worry for her, you know this. Especially now that we are to be married as soon as I return after this school year._

_**I agree wholeheartedly. Oh, Master, Hagrid is speaking.**_

Byakuya turned his attention outwards. "No more'n four in a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Byakuya and Ichigo stepped into a boat followed more cautiously by Neville and Ron.

"Everyone in?" Shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then-FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle towering over them. It loomed over them as they moved nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" Yelled Hagrid as the first of the boats reached the cliff. They all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were gliding down a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out into rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" Hagrid held said toad out, and paused in checking the boats.

"Trevor!" Cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge oak front doors. Ichigo and Byakuya stood to the back of the crowd.

Ichigo scowled slightly, "This is pointless. They only took us across the lake to give us a view to try to wow us. There was really no point."

Byakuya nodded his agreement, "I do not see why they make us go through all of this."

The two silently brooded as Hagrid spoke again. "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised one of his gigantic fists and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

The door open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face, but the two Japanese could see the same looks in some of the Shinigami, ones who had seem too much in a short time. It was the look that Ichigo's face still held if memories resurfaced. They both knew she wasn't one to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide open. the entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole Dursley house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches just like Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. "Are they intentionally following the stereotype here?" Ichigo asked, her hair bobbing as she walked. Byakuya shrugged as they heard the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right. "The rest of the school must be here already." Neville spoke to them.

They were shown to an empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in standing rather closer than they would usually have done, peering around nervously. The group of four, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville, stood in the back, away from everyone else slightly. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

Professor McGonagall began. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family here within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend your free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

"What the hell is a Hufflepuff?" Ichigo whispered to Byakuya, who thought for a second.

"An STD?" Ichigo fought not to laugh, and did so with marginal success, only barely managing not to catch Professor McGonagall's attention.

"Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each and every one of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school, so I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on a smudge on Ron's nose. Byakuya ran a hand through his hair, still not used to it being short, even after 11 years. "I shall return when I am ready for you. Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber, and so began the chatter of about 100 or so nervous 11 year-olds. Ron looked at them all, fidgeting nervously. "I heard they make us fight trolls from Fred and George, but I think they were kidding..."

Harry scoffed, "What school in the world would make 11 year-olds fight trolls when even the most experienced witches and wizards are killed by them every day? Ronald, your brothers are teasing you."

The two Japanese, as soon as Byakuya finished speaking, watched several kids' faces show signs of obvious relief.

After a moment, there were several screams, and after being through wars, Ichigo and Byakuya tensed, ready to defend, reaching for the Zanpakuto that weren't there. Ichigo leaned over to Byakuya, "We should take pictures. Mayuri would have a field day, and maybe leave everyone alone."

The Kuchiki nodded, and they heard a fat little monk ghost speak, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we already given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know he's not really even a ghost. I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Byakuya stepped forward, "We are the first years."

"New students!" Said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them, "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" Harry nodded.

"I hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" Squealed the Friar, "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. Slowly, the ghosts went through the walls to the Great Hall. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

* * *

They shuffled into the Great Hall through a pair of double doors. Byakuya observed the hall. It was lit by thousands of candles floating in midair over the four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden goblets and plates. At the head of the hall was another long table were the teachers were seated. Byakuya, as they stood in the line, looked at the illusion of a starry night sky the ceiling had, and noticed it was identical to what London's night sky would be.

His attention turned to the front, where a pointed wizard's hat was sitting on a four-legged stool. It was patched and frayed. Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house. Byakuya thought to himself about the woman who prided herself with perfection.

The hat twitched, and a rip near the brim occurred as the hat began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can top them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a steady mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

* * *

The hall burst into applause as soon as the hat finished it's song and all Byakuya could think was,_ Dear gods this belongs on a children's book!_

The hat bowed to each of the four tables, and it became quiet again. Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott Hannah!"

Byakuya tuned out the entire thing, fingering his four wands, his two, and his parents', and then reached into his pocket to make sure the stone was still there. He was thinking about sending a letter to Rukia for updates in the Seireitei, and he caught the names of everyone as they were read off, Hannah Abbott: Hufflepuff, Susan Bones: Hufflepuff, Terry Boot: Ravenclaw, Mandy Brocklehurst: Ravenclaw, Lavender Brown: Gryffindor, Millicent Bulstrode: Slytherin, Justin Finch-Fletchley: Hufflepuff, Seamus Finnigan: Gryffindor, Hermione Granger...

Byakuya's head snapped up as Ichigo took the stool, and she smiled at him before delicately placing the hat on her head. Byakuya watched as she slid into her Inner World, as only a Shinigami would notice. She was only like that for a few seconds, but it could've been hours in her mind. "GRYFFINDOR!" Ron groaned from behind him, and Byakuya tuned out again, only hearing when Neville was called, and sorted into Gryffindor after a long wait.

When Malfoy was called, he swaggered over, and Byakuya had to, once again, fight the urge to just let Senbonzakura have his way with the idiotic blonde. The hat had barely touched his head when he was sent to the Slytherin table. He sat next to Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

Moon, Nott, Parkinson, Patil and Patil... twins, Sally-Anne Perks, and finally Byakuya sighed silently to himself. "Potter, Harry!" It was dead silent until Harry stepped forward, and whispers broke out like wildfire.

* * *

Finally, fed up, Byakuya crossed his arms, speaking loud enough for his voice to echo off the far wall, without the use of Sonorous. "Is all you pathetic fools have time to do is whisper about an 11 year-old who had no idea this world even existed until about a month ago? I do not even remember what the hell I did to be famous, and so far it is a curse, not a blessing. I had high hopes for the wizarding world, for Hogwarts, but those expectations are vastly overrated. I thought this world would be different, but it has even more stereotypes than the Muggle world. If I am continually whispered about behind my back, someone might just find themselves dead."

He sat, the hall deathly quiet, and Byakuya caught a teacher with greasy hair smirking out of the corner of his eye. Ichigo gave him a discreet thumbs-up, and he sat, placing the hat on his head. Instead of going to his Inner World, he simply heard a voice in his head.

**Ah, another Shinigami. Tell me... Kuchiki Byakuya, where is our young Mr. Potter? The other one... Ichigo... would not tell me.**

_He is in Japan with Ms. Granger, and they are being raised with Japanese morals, not these fallen ones._

**The Sorting Hat snorted, I agree. But they will never change. Where do you want to be placed. you would fit well anywhere.**

_Where would Harry Potter be expected to be placed?_

**As Dumbledork's Gryffindor Golden Boy. The Hat laughed briefly.**

_Is Albus not to be trusted?_

**You would be surprised what I hear in that office. He would do anything for the 'greater good'. Or what he thinks is, anyway. You would do wise to keep your barriers up at all times. Severus Sna****pe, though. Him and Minerva McGonagall can be trusted. They say just enough to please the old cooter, and once you earn their loyalty and trust, you have to deliberately do something to break it.**

Byakuya mentally bowed slightly,_ Thank you, now, Gryffindor?_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.

He acted immensely relieved, and noticed he got the loudest cheer yet. He sat next to Hermione, Neville across from them, and Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously. There was a ghost on his other side that patted his arm, and the familiar chill of a soul touching his Gigai ran through his body. Ron eventually joined them across the table, next to Neville, and then Dumbledore got to his feet.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down, and Ichigo and Byakuya sharing a look, silently agreeing that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was off his goddamn rocker 100 years ago.

Food appeared on the table in front of them, and the two Japanese didn't want to eat anything because nothing looked like it was below 2,000 calories. "Are they trying to fatten us up to feed to the witch?! I feel like Hansel and Gretel!"

Byakuya agreed with Ichigo, and said, "They might me. Hagrid does have to eat too, after all." Ichigo doubled over laughing, and the two received some confused looks.

* * *

**Well, there ya go. I just wanted to get past the sorting because let;s face it. It's EXTREMELY boring. Though, it took forever for me to come up with some of the horrible jokes that Byakuya tells. If you watch the Shinigami Golden Cup, it shows he does have a sadistic sense of humor that I tried to get in some parts here, PLEASE TELL ME HOW I DID WITH IT! Also, do you want me to keep adding stories from The Tales of Beetle the Bard at the beginning? REVIEWS PEOPLE! **


	7. Classes Begin and Possessions Returned

**Well, this super long beast is yours to read and criticize.** **Well, we are starting the latter half of the 1st book, so I need to know, continue with the second book? Or should I call this good? Let me know! **"[French]" = People speaking French. **The story is the Wizard and the Hopping Pot.****  
**

* * *

_There was once a kindly old wizard who used his magic generously and wisely for the benefit of his neighbors Rather than reveal the true source of his power, he pretended that his potions, charms and antidotes sprang ready-made from the little cauldron he called his lucky cooking pot. From miles around people came to him with he called his lucky cooking pot. From miles around people came to him with their troubles, and the wizard was pleased to give his pot a stir and put things right. This well-beloved wizard lived to a goodly age, then died, leaving all his chattels to his only son._  
_This son was of a very different disposition to his gentle father. Those who could not work magic were, to the son's mind, worthless, and he had often quarreled with his father's habit of dispensing magical aid to their neighbors Upon the father's death, the son found hidden inside the old cooking pot a small package bearing his name. He opened it, hoping for gold, but found instead a soft, thick slipper, much too small to wear, and with no pair. A fragment of parchment within the slipper bore the words "In the fond hope, my son, that you will never need it." The son cursed his father's age-softened mind then threw the slipper back into the cauldron, resolving to use it henceforth as a rubbish pail. That very night a peasant woman knocked on the front door._  
_"My granddaughter is afflicted by a crop of warts, sir," she told him. "Your father used to mix a special poultice in that old cooking pot "_  
_"Be gone!" cried the son."What care I for your brat's warts?" And he slammed the door in the old woman's face. At once there came a loud clanging and banging from his kitchen. The wizard lit his wand and opened the door, and there, to his amazement, he saw his father's old cooking pot: it had sprouted a single foot of brass, and was hopping on the spot, in the middle of the floor, making a fearful noise upon the flagstones. The wizard approached it in wonder, but fell back hurriedly when he saw that the whole of the pot's surface was covered in warts._  
_"Disgusting object!" he cried, and he tried firstly to Vanish the pot, then to clean it by magic, and finally to force it out of the house. None of his spells worked, however, and he was unable to prevent the pot hopping after him out of the kitchen, and then following him up to bed, clanging and banging loudly on every wooden stair. The wizard could not sleep all night for the banging of the warty old pot by his bedside, and next morning the pot insisted upon hopping after him to the breakfast table. Clang, clang, clang, went the brass-footed pot, and the wizard had not even started his porridge when there came another knock on the door._  
_An old man stood on the doorstep._  
_"Tis my old donkey, sir, "he explained."Lost, she is, or stolen, and without her I cannot take my wares to market, and my family will go hungry tonight._  
_"And I am hungry now!" roared the wizard, and he slammed the door upon the old man. Clang, clang, clang, went the cooking pot's single brass foot upon the floor, but now its clamor was mixed with the brays of a donkey and human groans of hunger, echoing from the depths of the pot._  
_"Be still. Be silent!" shrieked the wizard, but not all his magical powers could quieten the warty pot, which hopped at his heels all day, braying and groaning and clanging, no matter where he went or what he did._  
_That evening there came a third knock upon the door, and there on the threshold stood a young woman sobbing as though her heart would break._  
_"My baby is grievously ill," she said. "Won't you please help us? Your father bade me come if troubled "But the wizard slammed the door on her. And now the tormenting pot filled to the brim with salt water, and slopped tears all over the floor as it hopped, and brayed, and groaned, and sprouted more warts._  
_Though no more villagers came to seek help at the wizard's cottage for the rest of the week, the pot kept him informed of their many ills. Within a few days, it was not only braying and groaning and slopping and hopping and sprouting warts, it was also choking and retching, crying like a baby, whining like a dog, and spewing out bad cheese and sour milk and a plague of hungry slugs._  
_The wizard could not sleep or eat with the pot beside him, but the pot refused to leave, and he could not silence it or force it to be still. At last the wizard could bear it no more._  
_"Bring me all your problems, all your troubles and your woes!" he screamed, fleeing into the night, with the pot hopping behind him along the road into the village. "Come! Let me cure you, mend you and comfort you! I have my father's cooking pot, and I shall make you well!" And with the foul pot still bounding along behind him, he ran up the street, casting spells in every direction. Inside one house the little girl's warts vanished as she slept; the lost donkey was Summoned from a distant briar patch and set down softly in its stable; the sick baby was doused in dittany and woke, well and rosy._  
_At every house of sickness and sorrow, the wizard did his best, and gradually the cooking pot beside him stopped groaning and retching, and became quite, shiny and clean. "Well, Pot?" asked the trembling wizard, as the sun began to rise. The pot burped out the single slipper he had thrown into it, and permitted him to fit it onto the brass foot. Together, they set off back to the wizard's house, the pot's footstep muffled at last. But from that day forward, the wizard helped the villagers like his father before him, lest the pot cast off its slipper, and begin to hop once more._

* * *

Harry scanned the Great Hall, and saw Snape look at him. Byakuya raised an eyebrow, and the Professor sneered at him. Dumbledore stood up, "Ahem-now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you."

Byakuya shot Ichigo a look that said, I told you._ They_ are_ treating us like animals!_ Ichigo rolled her eyes, and they looked up front again. "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Byakuya felt the urge to facepalm, but being a noble, he couldn't. Ichigo turned to him and whispered fiercely, "That's like asking for them to go out there!"

He nodded and said, "I agree with our consensus earlier, he is off his... rocker?"

Ichigo nodded, and they both saw the pointed look that Dumbledore gave the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, as did Ichigo. "He is trying to kill students, without really killing them, is he not?"

Ichigo nodded, and the two noticed the teachers' smiled were rather forced as Dumbledore said, "Let us sing the school song!"

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our head could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Byakuya and Ichigo didn't even bother to sing, and everyone finished at different times, with only The Weasley twins left singing along to a very slow funeral march. After they finished, the two Shinigami could tell the Professors were trying not to murder the two Weasleys, and Dumbledore wiped his eyes, "Ah music, a magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime! Off you trot!"

Ichigo looked at Byakuya as he spoke, "I am not sure what that was, but it was not music. It resembled that one time Kisuke stole the Demon-cat's milk."

* * *

They all went up the marble staircase, and Byakuya carefully memorized the way to the dormitory. They were held up when a bundle of walking sticks were floating midair. Percy took a step towards them, and they started throwing themselves at him. Ichigo stepped forward, batting them all down. Percy turned to the first years and whispered, "Peeves, the poltergeist."

Then he raised his voice, "Peeves, show yourself."

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, or Omaeda after curry, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" Byakuya and Ichigo could see the poltergeist. He wasn't invisible to the two Shinigami.

Ichigo walked to Byakuya's side, and the two strode forward, "Peeves the poltergeist. Hermione, I think we are merely facing a child."

She nodded, "I agree Harry. If it were a real poltergeist, he would show himself. He's just a coward."

There was a pop, and the little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks. "Ohhhhhh! Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

Ichigo and Byakuya shared a look, "Did you, pray tell, just call us ickle?"

Peeves cackled and Ichigo grinned, "You know, I read in a book once how to grab a ghost. It was an old book in Japanese."

The two jumped, and grabbed the poltergeist, who screamed a shrill scream, and Byakuya grit his teeth. "Now see here, Peeves, you leave us alone, and we won't kill you."

The poltergeist scoffed, "You can't kill me! I'm already dead!"

Byakuya's hand closed the windpipe of Peeves, and the little poltergeist started choking. Then he said, "My family knows the Bloody Baron well. You would do well to leave the Gryffindors alone, Peevsie."

The poltergeist flew off, and the two were stared at in awe. Percy furrowed his brow, "Yes, well then... Let us go."

* * *

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, as Harry recalled, and she looked over them, "Password?"

"Caput Draconis." Percy stated, and Percy directed them to their dormitories, Byakuya and Ichigo taking the two closest to the doors of their respective dormitories, and Ron next to Byakuya, with Neville on the other side of Ron.

Byakuya looked at his trunk, and touched the lock, pushing a bit of Reiatsu into it, unlocking it. The initials read 'JHP' Ron read it and said, "They got your initials wrong, mate." Byakuya shook his head, "I chose to use my father's trunk. His name was James Harry Potter. Harry after my grandfather."

Byakuya had long closed the deep red curtains around his bed, and had his wands laid out around him on the bed. Senbonzakura, the wand that chose me first..._ Can you channel yourself through it because it is wood from a sakura tree?_

**_I am sure that I can. Try it, just like you are holding a sword, Master._**

Byakuya held up his wand and whispered, "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

The wand started to disperse into the tiny blades, and Byakuya quickly called them back, not wanting to destroy his bed or wake anybody._ So, I will have to use my other wand for magic?_

**_Correct, but Master, may I suggest something?_**

_You may._

**_Since I am now technically the wand, instead of a sword while you are in your Gigai, and I am an extension of your soul, you could probably use Kido through the wand. Of course it will take practice, forcing Kido through the wand instead of your hand._**

_That is a good idea, Senbonzakura. Goodnight._

"Yoruichi." Byakuya spoke, knowing the cat was nearby. As he predicted, the cat jumped through and Byakuya relayed Senbonzakura's information for her to tell Ichigo.

* * *

He fell asleep, and woke at the crack of dawn, as did Ichigo. They were some of the first to breakfast, and the two waited for Ron. Byakuya tuned out the whispers with practiced ease, and as students filed in, Ron sat groggily next to them. They were handed schedules, and the three found their classes. Ichigo and Byakuya had a general layout of the school memorized from _Hogwarts: A History_. The three of them had the same schedules. Study the stars every Wednesday at midnight to learn the names of stars, and movements of planets. It was boring to Ichigo and Byakuya who already knew. Three times a week they went out back for Herbology with Professor Sprout. Neville fell in love with the class. The most boring was History of Magic, taught by a ghost, Professor Binns who droned on and on about the goblin wars. Then there was Professor Flitwick. He taught Charms, and when he ready off Harry's name had fallen off his stack of books he had been standing on. The two were quite right in saying that Professor McGonagall was not to be crossed. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Then, after taking a long series of notes, they were told to turn a match into a needle.

Byakuya and Ichigo hadn't, content to watch everyone else, and McGonagall raised an eyebrow at them, "Mr. Potter, Mrs. Granger, perhaps you would like to demonstrate for the class how to accomplish this?"

Byakuya waved his wand lazily, and it turned into a needle. Ichigo copied his movements and Reiatsu movement exactly, and hers did as well. McGonagall was pleasantly surprised. "10 points to Gryffindor. Maybe you should have paid attention instead of snickering away back there, Mr. Malfoy."

The Defence Against the Dark Arts classes were a joke. Quirrel was a stuttering idiot, and Byakuya suppressed a strong urge to smack the man. Suddenly, his own Vice-Captain did seem so bad. He may be rude, but he didn't stutter, which was a big pet peeve of Byakuya. Rukia being the exception. Her's was simply endearing.

* * *

Now Friday... They made their way to breakfast as a trio, and Byakuya glanced at Ron, "First class?"

Ron groaned, "Double Potions with the Slytherins. We'll be able to see if Snape really favors his own house."

Then the mail arrived. Yuki fluttered down on the table, and Byakuya took the two letters. He opened the one from Hagrid first, discreetly slipping the other letter in his waistband.

_Dear Harry,_  
_I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first us an answer back._  
_Hagrid and Fang_

Byakuya, seeing no one looking, summoned a quill with a simple hand gesture, and wrote a reply back, giving Yuki a bit of toast. She flew off, and they left for Potions.

They arrived in the dungeons, and as he went through roll call, he paused at Harry's name. "Ah, yes. Harry Potter, our new... celebrity." Byakuya interrupted him, "I ask you not single me out, Professor. I am no celebrity."

He went through the rest of class, and somehow, Byakuya knew Rukia would like this class, what with all her time spent with Kisuke, experimenting. He never knew she had that side to her until he spent time in the Living World with her. He copied down what Snape said with a flourish. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death-if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Scratch that. Rukia would love this class. Byakuya thought to himself. "Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of ashpodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Byakuya spoke without missing a beat, "A sleeping potion so potent, it accrued the name the Draught of Living Death."

Snape was caught off-guard. "Where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?"

The Kuchiki stood and walked to the many cabinets. After a moment's scan, he pulled one out, "They can be used to cure most poisons in an emergency situation. They can also be found in the stomach of a goat."

He sat back down, and Snape sneered at him, "What is the difference between wolfsbane and monkshood."

The raven-haired pre-teen scoffed, "Trying to trick me now, Professor? They are one and the same, also called aconite, used in the potion that you yourself created to suppress one's Inner Wolf, the Wolfsbane Potion. These are not hard questions, Professor Snape. I may be a Gryffindor, but I am not as thick-headed. In fact, I think some of your dear Slytherins are more thick-headed than me, say... Crabbe, and Goyle for example."

The two Slytherin opened their mouths to protest, and Snape's cold, onyx eyes shone with a hint of amusement that only Ichigo and Byakuya could see.

Snape cut the two Slytherins off. "Alright Potter, what are the characteristics of a correctly brewed Amortentia Potion?"

The pre-teen answered right away, "Mother-of-pearl sheen, spiraling steam, and the scent is unique to each individual, depending on their likes and dislikes. It is the most powerful love potion. It doesn't cause actual love, but causes the drinker to believe they are attracted to the brewer."

Snape leaned over his desk, the other students whispering back and forth about the Boy-Who-Lived. "Well then, I am aware Damocles started what I finished, but how far into it have you looked. What are the characteristics of a Wolfsbane Potion?"

Byakuya leaned over his desk after he stood up, "Once completed, there will be a faint blue smoke rising, and it has a highly unpleasant taste. It does not smoke nearly as much as other potions, but it should have some faint smoke rising from it."

Snape had amusement in his eyes after Harry was done, and he spoke sternly, "You will stay after class, Potter."

Snape gave them a Potion to brew to cure boils, and Byakuya looked over the instructions:

1. Add 6 snake fangs to the mortar.  
2. Crush into a fine powder using the pestle.  
3. Add 4 measures of the crushed fangs to your cauldron.  
4. Heat the mixture to 250 for 10 seconds.  
5. Wave your wand.  
6. Leave to brew and return in 45 minutes.  
7. Add 4 horned slugs to your cauldron.  
8. Take the cauldron off the fire before adding the next ingredient.  
9. Add 2 porcupine quills to your cauldron.  
10. Stir 5 times, clockwise.  
11. Wave your wand to complete the potion.

Byakuya raised his hand, and Snape wept over to him, "Not even started and already we're having problems?"

The Slytherin trio in the back of the room snickered, and Byakuya shook his head, "No I was simply wondering. Instead of what is written, would it not be more effective if one was to add five measures of crushed fangs, but then add five horned slugs, which neutralize the poison in the fangs so it doesn't kill the person to use, but then add a third porcupine quill so as to add that little bit of extra acidity? The level still wouldn't be lethal. Of course you would have to heat the mixture for 15 seconds instead of 10, and it would have to brew for a full hour."

Snape was pleasantly surprised, and nodded slowly, "Astute observation, Potter. I see you inherited your mother's gifts for Potions. 20 points to Gryffindor."

* * *

A while later, Byakuya had been a bit too late to stop a Neville from spilling his potion of himself, and the raven-haired pre-teen waved his wand, "Scourgify!"

Byakuya got all the students away and said, "Professor, Burn-healing Paste?"

Snape brought a jar filled with orange paste to him, and watched in surprise and approval as Byakuya had him conjure a sort of shower stall, getting Neville out of the ruined robes, and sprayed him down, keeping them both out of sight from everyone. Snape handed a robe to Harry, who put it on Neville, who only had burns on his arms. Byakuya smeared the paste on, and used his potion to get rid of the boils. They stepped out and he said, "I am bringing him to the Hospital Wing."

They quickly walked to the Wing, and Madam Pomfrey ran out, fawning over Neville. "What happened?"

Byakuya shrugged, "Potion gone wrong. It looked like he added the porcupine quills to his potion before taking it off the fire for an Anti-boil Potion."

She checked him over and sighed, "Everything that I could have done has been done. Was is Severus?"

The Kuchiki shook his head, "It was me."

* * *

The Chosen One left shortly after that, and Byakuya remembered, he had to go see Hagrid. Ron and Ichigo came with, and Byakuya tuned out the entire thing, only answering on auto-pilot when necessary. Byakuya read an article on the Gringotts break-in, and fingered the Stone in his pocket.

* * *

That night, he snuck out quite easily, and got off the grounds, Shunpoing all the way to France. He stopped outside an old house almost overtaken by nature, and easily passed the wards. Immediately he had two wands pointed at him, and he raised his hands, "Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel?"

"What is it to you?" An old man spoke gruffly.

"I am Harry Potter. I have something that belongs to you, and during my inheritance test, it came up that I am scion to the Flamel family. I do not wish to know how that came about, but I have the Sorcerer's Stone."

The old man held out his hand, and Harry gave him the wrapped stone. As soon as it touched the old wrinkled hand, it shone a brilliant amber color, and he smiled, "Come in, Mr. Potter."

"[Would it be easier if I spoke in French?]"

"[A boy of many talents, Harry. Perenelle, we have a guest!]"

An older woman stepped out, and Harry bowed, kissing her knuckles, "[You do not look a day over 200, if I may be so bold Ms. Flamel.]"

She smiled at him, "[So, this is the youngest of our line. It is reassuring to know that it is going to someone with a good brain and respectable manners.]"

They went inside, and Nicholas gesture for him to sit. "[Albus took this from me a long time ago. It is good to see it again. It needs to be destroyed.]"

Byakuya held up a hand, "[If I may, destroy it of course. But, if we may first create a fake? I have felt something sinister lurking in the dungeons of Hogwarts. Something far more dangerous than Dumbledore's insanity.]"

The old Flamel outright beamed at him though his beard, "[He does have a brain!]"

The three spent the rest of the night forging a credible fake, and Harry traveled back, sneaking into Hagrid's hut to plant the fake stone where the half-giant would easily find it.

It was three hours before dawn when Byakuya finally got to bed, exhausted.

* * *

**WOW, that was a long chapter to write. I hope that this makes up for the sporadic updates on my stories, and the more reviews I get, the sooner I update. Reviews=motivated author.**

**Sayonara minna-san,  
imastrawberryIchigo**


	8. Of Flying and Fluffy

**Well, here you all are, and I will post the next chapter as soon as I am able. I need you all to tell me. Do I continue with the next book or not? Please?**

* * *

Byakuya never thought, in all his life he would hate someone more than Mayuri, Kenpachi, or Dudley. But he was sure that Draco Malfoy was right up there. Byakuya saw a sign hung up in the common room about mandatory flying lessons starting Thursday... With the Slytherins. He listened to Malfoy go on, and on... and on... Long, boastful stories that always ended in him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. At one point, Byakuya walked up to him, the day before the lesson and pointed this out.

"Malfoy, why is it always you narrowly escaping a helicopter? Is that the only Muggle word you know?"

Malfoy sneered at him, "No. What have you done?"

Byakuya shrugged, "I was Apparating illegally, and was a foot away from being run down by a truck."

Suddenly everyone that had been gathered around Malfoy was around him, and he turned, walking away with a smug look making itself known.

Ron had been arguing with Dean Thomas, not seeing the excitement of soccer, with only one ball and no one could fly. Byakuya had already seen Ron prodding Dean's poster of West Ham soccer team, trying to make the players move.

The morning of the flying lessons, they were all eating breakfast, Malfoy pestering Byakuya about not getting any letters, as Malfoy himself got sweets from home all the time, when Neville's owl flew in. It dropped a package that the boy immediately tore into, and exclaimed, "My gran sent me a Remembrall!"

The smoke inside turned red and Ron said, "You've forgotten something..."

Neville looked dejected, "The problem is I can't remember what it is I've forgotten!"

Byakuya patted his back, "I am sure it will come to you."

* * *

At 3:30, the trio and Neville made their way to the grounds for their first lesson. They were waiting as Madam Hooch, a woman with short, grey hair and yellow eyes that reminded Byakuya distinctly of a hawk's. He looked at the broom nearest him, remembering Fred and George's endless complaints about how they vibrated if you flew too high, and they always went slightly to the left.

Everyone stood by a broomstick when she told them to and she looked over all of them, her eyes lingering for a second longer on Byakuya, Draco, and Neville. "Stick out your right hand over your broom, and say 'Up!'"

Byakuya watched everyone, and Ichigo's rolled around on the ground until she used her Lieutenant voice, and it jumped right into her hand. So, they are minorly sentient?

Master, they appear to know who will be a skilled rider, and who's afraid, depending on how fast the broom listens to them.

Byakuya watched Draco's jump into his hand, and after almost everyone's broom was up, Draco sneered at Byakuya, "What's the matter, Potter?"

Byakuya glared at him and said, "Up."

The broomstick snapped into his hand, and he smirked at their surprised reactions at how fast it moved. Madam Hooch nodded, "Now when I blow my whistle, you kick off the ground, hard." She showed them how to mount the broom.

"Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle. One... Two..."

Then Neville, attracting attention as always, shot up like a cork out of a wine bottle before the whistle even touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" Neille looked absolutely terrified, and Byakuya kicked off, using his Reiatsu to speedily guide, not force, the broom towards Neville. The boy slipped off. Right onto Byakuya's broom. The latter had to fight it for a moment to keep it up and he spoke quickly, "Neville, wrap your arms around me, close your eyes, and take deep breath. You are simply sitting on a railing, looking out over a city park, watching children playing. You feel the breeze on your face, and the smell of flowers blooming in the clearing behind you. Your grandmother is walking towards you, and tells you to get off the railing before you hurt yourself again. You get off slowly, making sure not to hurt yourself."

Neville stepped off and opened his eyes, and Byakuya pulled back the compulsion magic he had put into his voice, and Madam Hooch was looking at him with appreciation. Neville looked slightly traumatized, and so she said, "None of you are to move while I take this boy to the Hospital Wing to make sure he isn't traumatized! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'. Come on, dear."

They left, and Malfoy burst into laughter, "Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The other Slytherin's started laughing. "Shut up, Malfoy!" Snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin. "Never thought you'd like fat little crying babies, Parvati."

Then Byakuya stepped in, while Ichigo watched in her sick amusement. Byakuya swore she acted more like her Hollow every day. "I never thought you would give insults like a fat crying baby, Parkinson."

She opened her fat mouth to shriek like a banshee at him when Malfoy picked something off the ground. "It's Longbottom's Remembrall!"

The Slytherins grinned nastily as Malfoy mounted his broom, "Let's put it somewhere where he'll hurt himself getting it, like up a tree?"

Byakuya held out his hand and spoke in his coldest voice he had only ever used on Zommari after he threatened to kill Rukia, "Give it here, and I will not hurt you."

Draco took off, "Come get it, Potter!"

Byakuya took off, and drifted up at a decent pace, turning sharply to face him. Byakuya loved still retaining his instincts to be able to do this. It was worth it to see the shock still on Malfoy's face. Byakuya smirked, "No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save you now, Malfoy."

An identical thought seemed to occur to Malfoy as he wound up, "Go get it!"

And he let it go. Shooting off after it Byakuya thought to himself, I knew I could fly if I wanted to. Nobody has to tell me these things.

In his mind, Senbonzakura sighed as his master's cockiness that had come back now that he was younger.

Byakuya shot after it, reaching out once he was close. He saw McGonagall in her office, and she happened to glance at him racing towards her window. She stood abruptly, and Byakuya stretched a little more, catching the baseball sized Remembrall, and hanging upside-down off his broom. He saw McGonagall open her window. She was pale as a sheet and said, "Don't move, Potter. I'll help you."

Byakuya waved her off, "I am fine, Professor. Perfectly safe."

She glared at him, "You are hanging upside-down 100 feet off the ground! How in Merlin's name is that safe?!"

Byakuya got his momentum swinging, and he heard another warning about to come his way, and screams from the students below as he sat upright, "See? I am fine."

* * *

He landed, and saw a shit-eating grin on Ron's face. But it didn't say 'I'm proud of my friend', it said, 'mission accomplished.' Byakuya ignored him as he heard, "HARRY POTTER!"

He looked at McGonagall heading his way, and walked over to her silently. "Yes?"

"Never in all my time at Hogwarts-" As she spoke, her glasses flashed furiously, "-how dare you - might have broken your neck-"

"It wasn't his fault Professor-" Ichigo spoke up.

"Be quiet, Miss Granger-"

"But Malfoy-"

"That's _enough_ Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

Byakuya ignored the shouts and snickers behind him as he walked, hands in his pockets, behind the Professor. They walked the halls, McGonagall still muttering angrily, and they stopped outside a classroom as she poked her head inside.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

After a moment, a burly fifth-year came out, looking confused. They stepped into an empty classroom, seeing Peeves writing rude words on the board. "Peeves!" Harry cut McGonagall off before she could speak.

The poltergeist took one look at him before taking off, muttering angrily. "What was that?"

Wood asked, and Byakuya shrugged, "I scare him. We had a bad run in, and the Bloody Baron got involved."

He nodded, "What is this about, Professor?"

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I've found you a Seeker!" His expression went to one of delight, and Byakuya sighed, knowing what was coming.

"He caught a Remembrall, staying on his broom 100 feet in the air, hanging upside-down! He was a natural, I've never seen anything like it! Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?"

Byakuya nodded as Wood circled him and McGonagall continued, "I doubt Charlie Weasley could've done it!"

Wood nodded, "He's just the build for a Seeker, too. Light - speedy. We'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor. A Nimbus Two-thousand or a Cleansweep 7, I'd say."

"I shall talk to Professor Dumbledore, see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks..."

"I want to hear you've been training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you."

She sounded brutally honest, but Byakuya could see the motherly affection in her eyes as she said, "Your father would've been proud. He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."

* * *

Byakuya told Ron and Ichigo over dinner, and Fred and George hurried over. "Well done," Said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too- Beaters."

Fred spoke, "Anyway, we've got to go. Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."

"Bet it's that one behind that state of Gregory the Smarmy that we found our first week. See you."

As the twins disappeared, the Slytherin trio appeared. "Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"

"As soon as you can act brave without your boyfriends to back you up. So I guess not too soon." Byakuya spoke coolly, and then smirked.

"Oi, Crabbe, Goyle, you two look like you got your faces kicked in. Wait a second..." Byakuya trailed off, grinning sadistically, and the two boys suddenly looked afraid.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own. Tonight if you want. Wizard's duel-no contact."

Byakuya glared at him, "My second is Ron. Who's yours?"

"Crabbe. Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

As Malfoy walked up, Ichigo walked from where she had been sitting at a distance, but close enough to hear. "Excuse me."

The two of them looked at Ichigo and Ron scowled, "I know we've let you hang out with us, but can't a person eat in peace in this place?"

Ichigo ignored him and spoke to Byakuya, "I couldn't help but overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying-"

"Bet you could." Ron muttered darkly.

"-and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really selfish of you."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, "If you're so concerned, come with us, Hermione."

She huffed, "If only to keep you two out of trouble."

* * *

Byakuya sat in his bed, and Ichigo snuck in in Soul Form, and Byakuya left his Gigai. They wandered, finding the trophy room, and possible routes out. They knew it was a trap for Filch, but they also knew they'd never hear the end of it if they flaked out. Byakuya was tired of hearing Ron's 'advice', such as "If he tried to curse you, you better dodge it, Because I don't remember how to block them."

Byakuya slid into his Gigai a second after Ron started shaking him. He sat up, "Half-past eleven. We'd better go."

They left quickly, and stood in the common room, making sure it was clear. "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry."

A lamp flickered on, revealing Ichigo. "You!" Ron whispered furiously. "Go back to bed!"

"I almost told your brother. Percy, he's a prefect, he would stop to this." Byakuya rolled his eyes. She was falling into the role of bookworm.

"Come on." Ron pushed him towards the portrait, and they climbed through, Ichigo following closely.

"Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves? I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing Switching Spells."

Byakuya glared at her, "I earned those points too, Granger."

* * *

They walked, and Byakuya turned, seeing the Fat Lady gone on a nighttime visit. They heard a sniffling of sorts, and they all saw Neville curled up asleep on the floor. Byakuya shook him awake, and the boy jerked up, "Thank Merlin you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get into bed."

Byakuya shushed him, "Keep your voice down. The password is 'Pig snout' be it will not help. The Fat Lady is gone."

Neville trailed along behind them, but all three ignored him, letting him follow them. They flitted along corridors striped with moonlight silently. They sped up a staircase to the third floor, and the crystal trophy cases glittering like stars where the moonlight hit them, and the cups, shields, plaques, and statues winking in different silvers and golds against the darkness.

Then Byakuya stopped them all, and a voice made itself known, "Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. They scurried back down the corridor and around a corner, and Ron tripped over a suit of armor. Byakuya dragged him to his feet, and Ron shouted, "RUN!"

They got to a door, and tugged on it. It was locked. Neville whimpered and Ron groaned, "This is the end."

Byakuya whipped out his wand, and said, "_Alohomora_!"

* * *

The lock clicked, and the four of them piled in, shutting the door behind them. They heard Filch as Peeves floated by, "Which way did they go, Peeves? Quick, tell me!"

"Say 'please.'"

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please." Said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.

"All right-please."

"NOTHING! Ha Haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.

"He thinks this door is locked." Byakuya stated. "It will be- get off, Neville!"

He turned, and saw a huge three-headed dog staring at them. They weren't in a room, like Byakuya had originally thought. He mentally cursed, his instincts were rusty. The dog filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. Now they knew why this corridor was forbidden.

There were six eyes trained on them, and Byakuya knew the only reason they were alive is that they had surprised the cerberus. Then the growls started. Byakuya strode forward, directing his Spiritual Pressure at the dog. It whimpered, before laying down. Byakuya held his hand out, and pet the dog's snout. Ichigo strode forward, and pet another head. Then surprisingly, Neville hesitantly inched forward, and Ichigo smiled, "Come on, Neville. It... he won't hurt you."

Neville Longbottom, outcast of Gryffindor, walked up to a three-headed dog, and pet it confidently. Byakuya offered a hand, and the dog nuzzled into it. Ron was still standing, horror-struck, at the huge dog, and when they all heard Filch move away, Byakuya looked at Ichigo and Neville. "On three say 'Sit.' One, two, three- sit!"

They spoke to their separate heads, and the beast sat, staying as they quickly exited the room and to the Fat Lady's portrait. "Pig snout!"

Byakuya spoke in a tone that left no room for questions. She swung open, and everyone collapsed in their separate beds.

* * *

_There was once a handsome, rich and talented young warlock, who observed that his friends grew foolish when they fell in love, gamboling and preening, losing their appetites and their dignity. The young warlock resolved never to fall prey to such weakness, and employed Dark Arts to ensure his immunity. Unaware of his secret, the warlock's family laughed to see him so aloof and cold._

_"All will change," they prophesied, "when a maid catches his fancy!" But the young warlock's fancy remained untouched. Though many a maiden was intrigued by his haughty mien, and employed her most subtle arts to please him, none succeeded in touching his heart. The warlock gloried in his indifference and the sagacity that had produced it. The first freshness of youth waned, and the warlock's peers began to wed, and then to bring forth children._

_"Their hearts must be husks," he sneered inwardly, as he observed the antics of the young parents around him, "shriveled by the demands of these mewling offspring!" And once again he congratulated himself upon the wisdom of his early choice. In due course, the warlock's aged parents died. Their son did not mourn them; on the contrary, he considered himself blessed by their demise. Now he reigned alone in their castle. Having transferred his greatest treasure to the deepest dungeon, he gave himself over to a life of ease and plenty, his comfort the only aim of his many servants. The warlock was sure that he must be an object of immense envy to all who beheld his splendid and untroubled solitude._

_Fierce were his anger and chagrin, therefore, when he overheard two of his lackeys discussing their master one day. The first servant expressed pity for the warlock who, with all his wealth and power, was yet beloved by nobody. But his companion jeered, asking why a man with so much gold and a palatial castle to his name had been unable to attract a wife. Their words dealt dreadful blows to the listening warlock's pride. He resolved at once to take a wife, and that she would be a wife superior to all others. She would possess astounding beauty, exciting envy and desire in every man who beheld her; she would spring from magical lineage, so that their offspring would inherit outstanding magical gifts; and she would have wealth at least equal to his own, so that his comfortable existence would be assured, in spite of additions to his household._

_It might have taken the warlock fifty years to find such a woman, yet it so happened that the very day after he decided to seek her, a maiden answering his every wish arrived in the neighborhood to visit her kinsfolk. She was a witch of prodigious skill and possessed of much gold. Her beauty was such that it tugged at the heart of every man who set eyes on her; of every man, that is, except one. The warlock's heart felt nothing at all. Nevertheless, she was the prize he sought, so he began to pay her court. All who noticed the warlock's change in manners were amazed, and told the maiden that she had succeeded where a hundred had failed. The young woman herself was both fascinated and repelled by the warlock's attentions. She sensed the coldness that lay behind the warmth of his flattery, and had never met a man so strange and remote._

_Her kinsfolk, however, deemed theirs a most suitable match and, eager to promote it, accepted the warlock's invitation to a great feast in the maiden's honour. The table was laden with silver and gold bearing the finest wines and most sumptuous foods. Minstrels strummed on silk-stringed lutes and sang of a love their master had never felt. The maiden sat upon a throne beside the warlock, who spoke low, employing words of tenderness he had stolen from the poets, without any idea of their true meaning. The maiden listened, puzzled, and finally replied,_

_"You speak well, Warlock, and I would be delighted by your attentions, if only I thought you had a heart!" The warlock smiled, and told her that she need not fear on that score. Bidding her follow, he led her from the feast and down to the locked dungeon where he kept his greatest treasure. Here, in an enchanted crystal casket, was the warlock's beating heart._

_Long since disconnected from eyes, ears and fingers, it had never fallen prey to beauty, or to a musical voice, to the feel of silken skin. The maiden was terrified by the sight of it, for the heart was shrunken and covered in long black hair._

_"Oh, what have you done?" she lamented. "Put it back where it belongs, I beseech you!" Seeing that this was necessary to please her, he warlock drew his wand, unlocked the crystal casket, sliced open his own breast and replaced the hairy heart in the empty cavity it had once occupied._

_"Now you are healed and will know true love!" cried the maiden, and she embraced him. The touch of her soft white arms, the sound of her breath in his ear, the scent of her heavy gold hair: all pierced the newly awakened heart like spears. But it had grown strange during its long exile, blind and savage in the darkness to which it had been condemned, and its appetites had grown powerful and perverse._

_The guests at the feast had noticed the absence of their host and the maiden. At first un- troubled, they grew anxious as the hours passed, and finally began to search the castle. They found the dungeon at last, and a most dreadful sight awaited them there._

_The maiden lay dead upon the floor, her breast cut open, and beside her crouched the mad warlock, holding in one bloody hand a great, smooth, shining scarlet heart, which he licked and stroked, vowing to exchange it for his own. In his other hand, he held his wand, trying to coax from his own chest the shriveled hairy heart. But the hairy heart was stronger than he was, and refused to relinquish its hold upon his senses or to return to the coffin in which it had been locked for so long._

_Before the horror-struck eyes of his guests, the warlock cast aside his wand, and seized a silver dagger. Vowing never to be mastered by his own heart, he hacked it from his chest. For one moment, the warlock knelt triumphant, with a heart clutched in each hand; then he fell across the maiden's body, and died._

* * *

**Well, review please~ Up next: Halloween!**


	9. The TRUUUTH REVEALED! DumbleSecrets!

**This chapter might be REALLY confusing, and it was hell to write, so please review and be nice.**

* * *

Harry was pouring over books with Hermione in the Kuchiki library. He figured, biggest library of archives in Japan? One of 28 leaders had to be interested in British wizards. He opened a book, almost falling over when dust billowed out. "This one is really old!"

Rukia giggled at them from the couch where she was reading a book to her Captain's daughter. Aika Ukitake was the five year old daughter of Jushiro and Retsu. She had volunteered to take the girl off their hands for the day while they relaxed. "Rukia-chan!"

Harry said, and the three, including Aika, looked at the picture of the Slytherin family tree. It started with Salazar. Harry smirked as he pulled open another book, which started where this old one left off.

He talked while he thought, "So it starts with Salazar Slytherin. Who hooked up with Godric Gryffindor, irony right there. They had three sons, which are the three brothers from the tale, who owned the three Deathly Hallows. Antioch Peverell had no children, Cadmus had one girl with an unknown name who married Gaunt Riddle. They had one child, Marvolo, who had two children. Morfin Gaunt died, and Merope died with one child after marrying Tom Riddle Sr. They had little Voldemort together.

"If we back up to the third Peverell brother, Ignotus, had four children. Phineas Nigellus Black, Isla Black, Elladora Black, and Sirius Black. Three died without children, and Phineas married and had six children. If we ignore Belvina Black and Arcturus Black, which leads into the Malfoy, Longbottom, Weasley, and Crouch families. Since my head is about to explore, I am going to sum this all up as the families of Lestrange, Bones, Dumbledore, Lovegood all committed line theft at some point, leaving the Black or Potter family as the only remaining true heirs to the Gryffindor and Slytherin families. Also they are the true owners of the Deathly Hallows. The only reason the wand accepted Albus was that he had some fraction of Peverell's blood in him. That would mean the wand truly accepts me, or Byakuya, as he is technically in my body. He has my blood and everything. Albus rose to greatness, while Aberforth was left running the Hog's Head. I bet you if we sent a letter to Byakuya about that, he could convince Aberforth to help them whenever needed. Also, that would mean... Sirius is the current heir of Slytherin, but since he passed his titles on to me, I am the head of the Slytherin family, not through magical conquest, but through title transferral. I should have the Deathly Hallows, the Sword of Gryffindor, Slytherin Locket, and the Sorcerer's Stone. I'll have to thank Belvina Black and Herbert Burke. Black cheated on with Herbert with an ancestor of Nicholas Flamel, and they had a kid together while Black claimed to was Herberts. And through many more complex relationships, I am the scion to the Flamel family if Nicholas were to ever die. But he's going on 700, so I doubt it."

After Harry wrote a letter to Byakuya about that he said, "I am going to go visit my Japanese counterpart. I am going to try using that skill we developed. Light Apparition? It bends the light around us, and by manipulation our magic, we can Apparate while using our Reiatsu to eliminate noise."

Rukia smiled at him and said, "Hermione, would you mind staying to help me with Aika?"

The young witch shook her head, "Not at all."

* * *

Harry left, and arrived in the Gryffindor common room. He thought it looked about two in the morning, and saw Byakuya perched in a window. "Too much for you already, Kuchiki-Taicho?"

The noble's head snapped around to look at him and he said, "Harry Potter. How nice to finally meet you."

Harry stood in the window next to him and said, "I made some interesting discoveries. I have it in a letter. I was instructed to tell you that Rukia-chan misses you, and can't wait for the summer."

Byakuya smiled to himself and said, "Potter, come with me to the Forest?"

Byakuya closed his eyes and spoke softly. So softly his voice was almost carried away by the wind. "Shuukei Hakuteiken."

White wings of Reiatsu formed off of Byakuya's back, and Harry grinned, "To add another twist to the twisted plot of our lives, I recently learned that I am a reincarnation of Ulquiorra."

Byakuya chuckled as the boy spoke, "Segunda Etapa. Enclose, Murcielago."

Wings formed on his back and his hands and feet turned to claws. A tail grew, whipping side-to-side. They jumped, plummeting towards the ground. They spread their wings a few feet above the ground, and twirled in a beautiful aerial dance to the forest. They landed in the depths, and were immediately surrounded by spiders. An old, huge spider appeared and the two Shini-zards **_(A/N I just came up with that... It sounds like a type of monster.)_ **watched it carefully. "Ah, Shinigami. What do you want?"

Byakuya bowed, "We will leave you and your children alone, as long as you offer us service whenever needed, and leave us alone. We will be using this forest of yours for training."

"I am Aragog. I am pleased that you are civil... Very well."

Byakuya and Harry flew back to the castle, and Harry handed the older man the letter. "Read it, and send Rukia-chan a letter back. She get's... edgy if you don't. She is taking care of Jushiro and Retsu's daughter, Aika, right now..."

Byakuya nodded, "Thank you for that brief flight. Goodbye."

* * *

**Well, a short chapter... thank you all for suffering through it. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love y'all,  
imastrawberryIchigo**


	10. Snape's Limp

**Here's another chapter. I don't know when I'll post again because my dad started chemotherapy again. Hope you all like the chapter! :)**

* * *

Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Byakuya and Ron were still at Hogwarts the next day, looking tired but perfectly cheerful. Or as cheerful as Byakuya ever looks. Instead, Ron was recounting their adventure, adding more unnecessary detail each time. As owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long, thin package carried by Yuki. She set it down carefully, holding a letter in her beak. He opened it.

_DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE._

_It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody to know you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch Pitch at seven o'clock for your first training session._

_Professor M. McGonagall_

He tucked the note in his pocket, and walked up to the staff table. He looked McGonagall in the eye and said, "How much was it?"

The stern-looking Professor waved him off with a small motherly smile, "No need for that, Potter."

Byakuya set his hands on the table, and spoke with an eerie calm, "How. Much. Professor?"

The other teachers were watching in interest and she gave in, "700 Galleons."

Byakuya gazed at her, trying to see if she was lying. Satisfied, he nodded, "Come to the Quidditch Pitch tonight then. Other teachers are invited as well if you all want to watch."

Byakuya walked back, and grabbed his broom. Trying to leave, he was blocked by Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Malfoy sneered at him, "That is obviously a broomstick. You'll be in for it now. First years aren't allowed them."

"It is a Nimbus Two Thousand, Malfoy. I heard you say you had a Comet Two Sixty? Those are very flashy, but not much good. Now, I suppose I will have to thank you, as it is because of you that I got this."

Then Flitwick appeared on Malfoy's elbow. "Not arguing, I hope, boys?"

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor." Malfoy spoke quickly.

"Yes, yes, that's right. Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. What model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir." Byakuya spoke with a certain smugness in his voice. Ron was fighting not to laugh at the horror on Malfoy's face as Flitwick congratulated him.

* * *

At six o'clock, Byakuya unwrapped the broom onto his bed, and was surprised at how sleek it looked, with a long, straight tail of twigs, and a shiny mahogany handle with Nimbus Two Thousand engraved in gold in the top. He walked slowly to the Quidditch Pitch, ditching Ron, and stood in the center. At either end were three golden poles with hoops on the end. Byakuya was reminded of what Muggle children blew bubbles through.

Byakuya mounted his broom, wanting to get a feel for it. He kicked off, liking the control. He saw McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore, Flitwick, and Hagrid sitting in a stand. He went as high as he could, and let himself fall toward the earth, about half a mile down. He was about thirty feet from the ground when he pulled out of the dive, maneuvering easily through the hoops, and around the stands. "Hey, Potter, come down!"

Oliver Wood arrived carrying a large wooden crate. Byakuya stopped next to him easily, and hopped off. It wasn't the same as flying though. Gravity was negated, and you couldn't feel as much wind. "Very nice... I see what McGonagall meant. You really are a natural. I'm going to teach you the rules, and we'll fly some to get you more comfortable on your broom. Maybe throw the Quaffle."

Wood started, "Right, now there are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers."

Wood took out a bright red ball the size of a soccer ball. Byakuya was suddenly curious if the soccer Karin Kurosaki had taught him could be used. "This ball is called the Quaffle. The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other, and try to throw it through those three hoops to score. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops."

"Another player is the Keeper. That's me. I fly around the hoops and stop the other team from scoring." Wood pointed to two smaller brown balls in the case, "While this is happening, the two Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team."

Byakuya was mildly curious, "Have Bludgers ever killed anyone?"

Wood shook his head, "Not at Hogwarts. We've had a couple broken jaws, but nothing worse than that."

If Malfoy joined the team, there might be a first-time death at Hogwarts. Byakuya thought to himself.

Then Wood pulled out a little golden ball with fluttering silver wings about the size of a walnut. "This is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and hard to see. It's worth an extra hundred and fifty points. Which is why Seekers get fouled so much. The game doesn't end until the Snitch is caught. The record is three months, I think."

A minute later, Harry was in the air, and Wood was hurling golf balls in every direction, not wanting to lose the Snitch in the dark. Byakuya caught every one, and ended hanging upside-down on his broom, the last one barely hanging between the last knuckle between his index and middle finger. He swung himself upright, and Wood mounted his own broom. He took off, and threw the Quaffle. Byakuya decided to silently show off, and he went into a handstand, catching the Quaffle between his ankles. He then swung backward, launching the Quaffle at Wood, who caught it in surprise, and the Captain threw it at him, Byakuya catching it normally. "Try and score on me."

Wood flew to one end, ready to guard any of the posts. Byakuya flew at him full speed, stopping suddenly, faking to the right hoop, while diving into a corkscrew and scoring in the hoop to the left. He heard the teachers applauding, and Wood was grinning, "Man, the Quidditch Cup has our name on it if you keep playing like this, Potter!"

They landed and picked everything up as the teachers walked by, McGonagall giving Snape a smug smile.

* * *

On Halloween, Byakuya's least favorite holiday, what with all the sweets, they were to start making objects fly in Charms. Byakuya watched Ichigo trying to correct Ron, and he was blatantly disregarding her advice.

"You do it, then, if you're so clever." Ron snarled, and Hermione held her wand out, Byakuya synchronizing with her, and at the same time they spoke.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

Their feathers rose off the desk, and hovered about ten feet up.

"Everyone see here! Miss. Granger and Mr. Potter have done it! Well done, well done!" Professor Flitwick squeaked out, and Ron was in a bad mood the rest of the day.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her. She's a nightmare, honestly!" Ron spoke to Byakuya in a loud voice.

Then Ichigo pushed past them, and Byakuya was immensely surprised to see tears in her eyes. He wanted to go after her, but he had a cover to keep, and figured she was a strong, prideful woman who could handle herself.

Ichigo ignored them all afternoon, and before dinner, the two heard Parvati Patil telling her friends Lavender heard Ichigo crying in the girls' bathroom. When they entered the Great Hall, Byakuya considered Dumbledore to have lost whatever marbles he had left. _We ought to call this the Great Hell now. There's at least a thousand bats in here, and the candles in the pumpkins are a hazard with all the oil in the food here. _

_**I agree, Master. But this is Muggle and wizard tradition. Why not ignore it, and Ron, and focus on why Ichigo-chan might be crying.**_

_I have no idea. You know very well that I do not know how to deal with women and their... waterworks. I had NO idea what to do after Rukia came to me for comfort after she killed Kaien!_

_**Ah, but this should be easi- Master, something is happening.**_

Byakuya turned his attention outwards, and saw Quirrell had run in, "TROLL- IN THE DUNGEON- thought out ought to know..."

And the man passed out. After a second of dead silence, everyone panicked, and Byakuya took the opportunity to sneak out as he heard, "Prefects! Lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Byakuya crept along the corridors, and ducked behind a griffin statue as snape swept past him, not going to the dungeons. Byakuya silently followed him, and was led towards the third floor corridor as he smelled something to the equivalent of old gym socks and a public toilet. Or Renji after training. Byakuya felt a stab of emptiness at his Lieutenant dying at the hands of Aizen himself.

Focus! Byakuya chided himself mentally, as he spotted the troll in a passageway to his left, at the end of a corridor. After that he had one thought, and one thought only before summoning his Zanpakuto.

ICHIGO!

He Shunpoed, not caring if anyone saw him, and shouted, "Scatter, Senbonzakura!"

Byakuya threw Reiatsu-infused punches and kicks at the troll. The petals flew towards the troll as the 12-foot grey rock with a coconut head smashed through the door and swung it's club. It smashed the stalls, and Senbonzakura hit it.

Barely anything was left when Byakuya crouched by Ichigo, the bathroom surrounding them in shambles. "Why were you crying, Ichi-chan?"

She glared at him, "Two reasons, really. One: He insulted me, and you didn't say anything! And two: I have my period..."

Byakuya's face reddened, and Ichigo stood, "Sorry. Raging hormones and all that."

The teachers burst in as Byakuya put the wand he used for Senbonzakura in his robes next to his other one, and they paled at the remains of the troll. It was Flitwick, Sprout, Snape, and McGonagall. Snape bent over what was left of the troll, it's head still mainly intact. Professor McGonagall was now looking at Byakuya and Ichigo. "What on earth were you thinking of?!"

The Professor spoke with such a cold fury in her voice, that Professors Sprout and Flitwick flinched. "Literally or figuratively, Professor. Literally, my only thought was to protect Hermione. I don't even remember what I did..."

Ichigo nodded, "It seemed like it was his magic lashing out. I am glad he saved me."

Byakuya looked at the teacher, matching her tone with an even colder fury, with a so detached look it was scary. "Or would you rather I let my housemate get murdered because Peeves probably let a troll in as a joke?"

All four teachers flinched at his tone and she shook her head, "I suppose not."

Just then, Byakuya felt something warm running down his forehead in an alarming quantity, and touched it, knowing the familiar feel of blood as it blinded his left eye. "I guess the troll nicked me."

The blood dripped on the floor, and the teachers stared at the drops hitting the stone, mesmerized for a moment, before they swooped down upon him. Now that his adrenaline was wearing off, he remembered the only reason he was able to hit the troll with Senbonzakura was because he was thrown into a wall. Nothing he hadn't had before, of course. Snape touched his back, and Byakuya moved away, "Don't do that."

"Shirt, Potter."

He snapped, and Byakuya looked at Ichigo, "That was me, wasn't it..."

They all followed Ichigo's line of sight to a hole that went through the wall, and Byakuya was surprised he hadn't fallen through. The teacher's looked at him as he slid the ruined sweater and white dress shirt off. His front and back torso had nasty bruises, and Professor Sprout gasped, "Did it hit you, dear Merlin, how are you still alive?!"

Byakuya rolled his shoulder, several resounding cracks filled the room, and the nobleman sighed, "I have had much worse. I suppose I should... Wait... I have bruise balm in my trunk, and it feels like I cracked a couple ribs. No broken though."

Snape's eyes narrowed, "How would you know?"

Byakuya met his eyes, refusing to look away, "Vernon Dursley beat me until he learned I could fight back, which was until about a year ago, when I was finally strong enough to break his hand."

The Professors again all gasped, and Snape grabbed his arm, "Let's go, Potter."

* * *

Snape brought him to the dungeons, and sat him in a stool as he rubbed bruise balm on his torso with surprising gentleness. "Potter... I saw you. You were there, and then you weren't. That was not a simple case of lashing out magic."

Byakuya sighed, not thinking of a way out of this. He shook his head, "No, it is not. I shall share with you my inheritance test."

The noble held out his hand, and a conjured copy of the test appeared. Snape looked it over, "Byakuya Sojun Kuchiki?"

Said person nodded, "That is my true name. Harry Potter is in Japan, being raised with Hermione. Both are instructed in a form of Japanese magic. I, and Ichigo Kurosaki, who is Hermione, were sent to send Voldemort to the depths of Hell."

The Potions Master nodded, "Why trust me?"

"The Sorting hat said you and Minerva could be trusted."

Two new voices joined them, both female. "Kuchiki-san."

Byakuya turned, "Yes, Ichigo?"

She bowed deeply to him and he nodded to her. "What did you need? You appear troubled."

Ichigo tilted her head and said, "Shirosaki is telling me that she wants to go to the Seireitei to make sure that Queen stays safe. It's a weird protective thing she feels."

Byakuya nodded, "If he wants to go protect Rukia that is fine with me. I would feel better with her there."

The carbon copy of Ichigo appeared. Her golden eyes glowed, and waist-length white hair swirled behind her. She mock-saluted to Byakuya before disappearing without a sound.

Byakuya looked at the Transfiguration Mistress and said, "Ichigo, Shinigami form, now."

She popped the green pill in her mouth, and Ririn stood in her body, stretching, "Why the_ hell_ am I stuck in a pocket all day again?"

Byakuya ignored her as Snape and McGonagall were looking around, "What is this pressure?"

Byakuya answered Snape, "It is called Spiritual Pressure. Put these charms on."

Snape's was a bracelet, it looked like a silver skull on a black band, and McGonagall's was a ring, a tabby cat on a thin gold band. They put them on, and jumped as they saw Ichigo. They were staring at the cleaver on the orange-haired woman's back, and she sighed, and took it off, the black wrapping falling off. McGonagall looked scared, "Is that real?"

Ichigo nodded, running her finger along the edge of it slowly. It cut her finger deeply, and she smiled, before holding out in front of her and saying, "Bankai."

It turned into the black nodachi, and the chain curled up her arm. she turned it back into the cleaver and Snape said, "It can't be that heavy, can it?"

She held it out, and he grabbed it, almost falling forward with the weight. Byakuya held out a hand, and he stopped, before grabbing Zangetsu and giving it back to Ichigo, who hopped back into her Gigai.

McGonagall looked at the two of them, "So, what now?"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed, "Nothing, yet. Voldemort is attached to Quirrel. We know this, but we have to let him make the first move. We have to keep him believing that I'm Dumbledore's little plaything, and not a Shinigami. Keep this between us. Ronald does not, and will not know."

Snape stopped them, "How old are the two of you, and how did you..."

"Die? Well, I was born a spirit, and am about 300. Ichigo here was made a Shinigami by her choice at 15 years old, and fought in two wars by the time she was 18 where thousands died. She's about 50. She was the 'Chosen One' each time, I guess you could say."

The two Professors looked at Ichigo in a new light, and she scowled, "I hated _every fucking minute of it_. I hate attention with a _burning passion_."

* * *

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning that ground was covered in sparkling frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaver skin boots.

The Quidditch season had begun. On Saturday, Byakuya would be playing in his first match after weeks of training. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place for the house championship.

Hardly anyone had seen Byakuya fly because Wood had decided that, as their 'secret weapon', Byakuya would be kept, well, secret. But, as Byakuya knew it would, it leaked out, and he didn't know which was more annoying, people telling him he'd be brilliant, or people telling him they'd be running around underneath him holding a mattress.

Byakuya was happy that Ron finally accepted Ichigo as a friend. The two of them, Ron avoiding the library, had read up on Quidditch, finding out that there were 700 ways to commit a foul in Quidditch, and that all of them had happened during a World Cup match in 1473. The Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players. Most accidents seem to happen to them. Players rarely died, though referees have been known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert.

At one point, the three of them had been been in the field, and Ichigo conjured a blue fire that could be kept in a jam jar. They had been getting warm, when they saw Snape, and hid the fire behind their backs. However, Ron's guilty face gave them away, and Snape limped over. "What's that you've got there, Potter?"

Byakuya showed him Quidditch Through the Ages. "Library books are not to be taken outside the school. Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

Ron scowled as Snape walked away, "He just made that rule up. I hope that leg is _really_ hurting him."

* * *

The common room that night was noisier than usual, and Byakuya stood after finishing his Charms homework. "I am going to see if I can't get that book back from Snape."

He walked out, making his way to the staff room, and knocked with no answer. Byakuya thought if there wasn't anybody there, he might as well check to see if his book is in there. He opened the door slightly to see Snape and Filch in there alone. Snape was holding his robed above his knee. Byakuya saw it was bloody and mangled. Filch was handing Snape bandages, and Byakuya stepped in, knowing a lot about injuries. "Professor."

Both heads snapped to him, and Filch made to go after him, but Snape's voice stopped him, "Potter. What is it?"

Byakuya held his hand out, "You're doing it wrong. You have to put something on the bandages to stem the bleeding, and disinfect it. It does looks like it is starting to get infected."

Filch sneered at him as Snape said, "Thank you, Filch. Potter will help."

The man left, probably to take care of his damned cat, and Byakuya stepped forward, "Let me just use my Reiatsu, and..."

A soft warm glow enveloped his hand, and the green light was soothing Snape's leg. "I can't heal it completely in the Gigai, but if you'll allow...?"

The Potion's Professor nodded, and Byakuya popped in the little Mod-Soul pill. He looked at Noba, "Go back to the common room. The password is 'Pig Snout'."

Byakuya immediately got back to work, and Snape looked at him, "Why is your hair so long?"

It fell past his shoulders, and he spoke, "It is traditional for the leader of the Kuchiki clan to wear their hair long, male for female.'

After about half an hour, Byakuya stood, and helped Snape up, "Besides some stiffness, It's great. Thank you, Byakuya. Say, Minerva said she had seen something with white wings a few nights ago. Do you have any ideas?"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed, "I was out of my Gigai, but it was me."

Snape's eyes widened, and Byakuya said, "Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi Shuukei Hakuteiken."

The wings formed, and Byakuya smiled as Senbonzakura's Reiatsu enveloped him. He resealed Senbonzakura and said, "I must go, be careful around that beast, Professor. If it is the Sorcerer's Stone you are looking for, I can tell you it is only a fake. The real one was taken to Nicholas Flamel, and is destroyed."

* * *

**I can't remember which stories I've done and which I haven't... And I don't want to go back through and figure it out. Here's your chapter, all, and I hope you like it. REVIEW PLEASE, MINNA!**


	11. Quidditch and Jinxing

**Well, it's finally updated. I am SO sorry for the long wait. My life has been hell, and this was one thing I had to cut out for a while. On the flip side, 100 REVIEWS! I'm back now, and hopefully that won't happen again. Sorry the chapter is shorter... So, I want to know: Next chapter will be Christmas, should I have Rukia visit? Leave your answer as a review *hint hint* or a PM. I apologize for any grammar, spelling, ect. ect... Without further ado: Chapter 11**

* * *

Snape let him go without any further questioning, and he went back to the common room. Walking up to Ron and Ichigo, Byakuya told them what he had seen with Snape, making some things up as he went, and promising to tell Ichigo the truth.

"Do you know what this means?" Ron asked breathlessly, as if he just rattled off the story instead of Byakuya. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going that night! He's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my... homework that _he_ let that troll in to make a diversion!"

_**That was a big word for Ronald!**_

_Hush now, Senbonzakura. Though it is true._

Ichigo spoke, "No- he wouldn't." She said. "I know he isn't very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

Ron sneered at her, "Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," he snapped.

Byakuya sighed mentally, "I have to go with Hermione on this. I don't see why a teacher, even Snape, would put the student body in danger unnecessarily."

Ron glared at Byakuya, "I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"

They parted ways after that, and Byakuya snuck out, grabbing Ichigo, and telling her the real story, and they discussed plans for the future then retired.

* * *

The next morning was very bright and very cold, and Byakuya _really_ didn't want to get out of bed. The Great Hall was full of the smells of the house elves cooking. He was not looking forward to his match later, and just ran on automatic until the match later.

In the locker room, Byakuya slid his robes off, and Wood gaped at him, "Blimey, Potter! What have you been eating?!"

The team turned to stare at him, and Fred grinned, "You're built, Harry!"

Byakuya glanced at himself, and said, "I do not notice anything. This is simply all the running and martial arts."

He pulled the scarlet robes on quickly, and slid his phoenix wand into his wrist holster hidden under his glove.

They all looked as Wood cleared his throat, "Okay, men."

"And women." Cut in Angelina Johnson.

"This is it." He looked over all of them.

Byakuya yawned and looked bored. Wood glared at him, "You got something better, Potter?"

Years of experience as a Captain came into play as Byakuya stood in front of the group, simply exuding confidence.

"We have practiced long and hard, waiting for this game to kick the pompous asses of Slytherin. This game is not _it_. Men and women, this game is simply an opportunity to uphold that we are better than a house that buys fame. A chance to prove that half-blood and Muggleborn, wizard or magical creature, doesn't make us any less pure than them. So let go out there, kill them in this match, and hold up our Gryffindor pride!"

There was deafening cheering, and they walked onto the field to even more deafening cheering.

Madam Hooch was waiting for the two teams in the middle, her broom in hand. "Now, I want a fair game, all of you."

She pointed her glare at a sixth year. _Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Captain. _Byakuya thought to himself.

"Mount your brooms, please." Byakuya was brought out of his thoughts by Hooch's voice, and he spotted Ichigo and Neville holding a banner that flashed, Potter for President. He internally grinned, and he smoothly mounted. After a loud screech of her whistle, Madame Hooch threw the Quaffle and released the Snitch and Bludgers with a flick of her wand. Everyone took off, and drowning out all other noise, Byakuya took off straight up, focusing on searching for the little golden ball. As if through a veil, Byakuya heard Fred and George's friend, Lee Jordan, running commentary. "And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive-"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor." Jordan flinched as McGonagall snapped at him.

Byakuya watched Hagrid squeeze in between Ichigo and Neville, and Byakuya saw a Bludger coming at him. He moved just out of the way, and Fred furiously whacked the big ball at Marcus Flint. "All right there, Harry?"

Byakuya nodded, and Fred whooshed off. Then Byakuya saw a flash of gold towards the bottom of the stadium, and dove, hearing, "And it looks like Potter's spotted the Snitch!"

Terence Higgs, the Slytherin Seeker, dove after him, and side-by-side, they raced after the little ball. All the players seemed to have forgotten their job as they stopped to watch. Only the Beaters kept active. Then Byakuya's broom gave a lurch, and suddenly, he was almost bucked off as the broom shot into the air. He dangled, keeping a strong grip. People were pointing at him from all over the stands, people were pointing with looks of concern, except the Slytherin, who were laughing. Byakuya easily held onto the broom as it jerked around. Suddenly, it got more violent, and he scanned the crowd, his eyes meeting Snape's. He recognized a counter-curse, and his eyes shifted to Quirrell's. The man was staring intently at his broom, and flicking his eyes back to Snape, the Professor stood, and 'accidentally' bumped into Quirrell as he got up, breaking the man's focus.

The broom settled, and Byakuya flipped, mounting again, and spotting Terence Higgs watching him. He dove again, pretending to see the Snitch, going into the gap between the grass of the stadium, and the stands.

He easily maneuvered through the wooden cross beams, and once he heard the Slytherin Seeker behind him, suddenly shot up through a small gap that left the boy confused. Byakuya, after spotting the Snitch, took off. He chased it, and after a minute, Higgs was catching up to him. The Snitch took a dive, and Byakuya quickly followed, ready to be done with this infernal match, and annoyed beyond compare.

Once they got close, Higgs pulled up, and Byakuya followed, having to use his feet, and push up on the broomstick to avoid the ground, and stood on his broom. Once again everyone stopped to stare at him, and the Snitch took a sharp right, Byakuya quickly following. Not sitting yet, he saw Marcus Flint charge him.

As Marcus got close, Byakuya jumped, and Flint went right by, catching his pant leg with his hand, but also hitting the ground at a decent speed. Byakuya saw the ground rushing towards him. He grabbed the broom, and swung like a gymnast, his toes inches above the ground as he twisted, and stopped himself, mounted on the broom again. Still mere feet from the Snitch, he literally took a leap of faith, blaming his idiocy on Ichigo's influence, and cursing every Hollow that ever existed as he caught the Snitch... in his mouth.

He landed smoothly on his hands, pushing off and shifting his momentum to make him go up. He landed on his feet smoothly, and spat out the Snitch for everyone to see. There was roaring and cheering from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, while Slytherin was booing outrageously.

* * *

That night, Byakuya, Ron, Neville, and Ichigo were sitting in an empty classroom, and Ron spat out furiously, "I _saw_ _it. _It was _Snape_ cursing your broom, not Quirrell!"

The three of them gave up trying to convince him, so Byakuya tried something else, "But why would Snape do something like that. What would he gain?"

Sputtering madly, Ron searched for a reason, while Byakuya barreled on, "I think it is just a stupid prejudice you have against anything Slytherin. That is what fuels your hate for Snape. The man has done nothing to demean you in any way. I assure you, if he in any way emasculated you, I would have pointed it out to you, because it would have had to be blatantly biting you in the ass for you to catch the hint."

Ron's eyes went wider with every word, and then his face twisted in rage, "You really think that, huh?"

Byakuya smirked, "I am truly surprised you followed what I was saying. I used some big words for ikle Ronniekins."

The redhead turned on his heel, almost tripping on his robe in the process, and stomped out of the classroom to go sulk. After a minute of silence, Ichigo and Neville started laughing, and Byakuya smiled. Ichigo clapped his shoulder for support as Neville said, "That had to be the funniest thing I have EVER seen!"

The door slammed open as Ron stood with Snape and McGonagall behind him. Ron left as the two swept into the room. "Out past curfew I see?"

Byakuya smiled still as he spoke to Snape, "You see Severus, Ronald was convinced that you were cursing my broom in the match today. I gave him a speech about his outrageously prejudiced attitude toward Slytherin, and he stomped off to go pout in a corner."

Snape chuckled, and McGonagall went to go find Ron.

Looking at Ichigo, Byakuya said, "Is it okay with the _plan_ if it's Neville instead of Ronald?"

Snape nodded, and Byakuya sighed. "Let us all go to bed. It is almost Christmas after all."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Keep leaving me those wonderful reviews, and I'll keep posting.**

**Much thanks,**

_**ImastrawberryIchigo**_


End file.
